Las cartas de Kari
by Lorien3
Summary: CAPS 9,10 y 11 UP!¡Kari se va a estudiar un año a Estados Unidos! ¿Qué será de Davis y T.K. sin ella? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Yolei, que está enfadada con Ken y Davis? ¿Se atreverán Matt y Tai a confesarle lo que sienten a Sora?
1. La fiesta de despedida

¡Hola! Aquí tenéis un nuevo fanfict que tiene como protagonistas a los personajes de digimon 02.

**Digimon 02 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de su autor... que ahora no me acuerdo como se llama U.**

Los personajes de este fanfict tienen entre unos catorce/quince y diecisiete/dieciocho años. No estoy muy segura de la edad exacta (lo estaría si supiese la fecha exacta de nacimiento de cada uno) pero más o menos es esa. ¡Lo siento!

**LEED ESTO**: este fanfict se divide en dos lugares: los capítulos de Estados Unidos y los de Odaiba. Los capítulos pares serán en Odaiba y los impares en Estados Unidos. Si no se indica nada, la narradora será Kari (caps. Impares). En las secuencias de Odaiba se indicará quién es el narrador.

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Se despide, Lorien3 )

Capítulo 1: la fiesta de despedida (narrado por Kari).

Aquel día, el 31 de agosto de 2005, era mi último día en Odaiba, al menos por ese año. A mis padres les habían ofrecido la oferta de llevarme un año a estudiar a un internado Neoyorquino, y ellos, por supuesto, la habían aceptado. Sabía que mis amigos me echarían de menos. Por ello, aquel día, hicimos una pequeña fiesta de despedida en casa de T.K. No obstante, la tensión era bastante palpable en el ambiente entre Yolei, Ken y Davis, por un malentendido que ocurrió a finales de curso. Os lo explicaré:

Desde que todo el mundo se enteró de que Yolei y Ken eran novios, se enteraron por accidente, Davis comenzó a hacer un cachondeo con ello bastante desagradable para ambos. Un día, Ken le dijo a Yolei que no lo aguantaba más, (después de haber hablado con Davis, claro) y que mejor que lo dejasen por un tiempo, también le dijo (y esto fue lo que colmó el vaso para Yolei) que de todos modos no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Desde entonces, Yolei no se habla con ninguno de los dos y está muy baja de ánimo. Me dijo que nunca perdonaría a Davis, por mucho que él se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho. Respecto a Ken, tampoco le habla, aunque él quiere que siga siendo su amiga y, aunque no lo admite, Yolei también.

Por otra parte, debéis saber que Tai no se encontraba allí, sino en urgencias: se había tropezado al bajar de litera (por cierto, mi hermano y yo ya no dormimos en el mismo cuarto).

Izzy sigue estudiando el mundo digimon y actualizando su ordenador, aunque el otro día, por pasarse de listo, se fue a bajar un programa de Internet y, en vez de eso, se bajó un virus. Ahora tiene el ordenador en el técnico y una depresión de caballo.

Matt está a punto de grabar un disco con su grupo, bueno, al menos lo está intentando: ya va por la cuarta compañía discográfica. De todos modos, ha prometido mantenerme al corriente.

Sora, hace poco, participó en un torneo de tenis regional y quedó segunda, con lo cual va a participar en el campeonato nacional.

Joe hizo la selectividad en junio y aprobó con buena nota. Ahora va a comenzar su carrera de medicina.

T.K. ha estado participando últimamente en muchos concursos literarios, de los cuales ha ganado uno y ha sido subcampeón en varios. Este año, va a participar en un premio juvenil literario a escala nacional.

Cody sigue practicando Kendo y se ha hecho muy amigo de Águeda, una chica que llegó el año pasado al colegio y que tiene su misma edad.

Volviendo al tema de la fiesta, todos llegamos a casa de T.K. hacia las cinco. Yolei llegó la última y, cuando entró, Ken la sonrió a modo de saludo, pero ella desvió la mirada a otro sitio. Ken suspiró y murmuró "paciencia". La verdad, me pareció mal lo que hizo. Seguidamente, se sentó en el suelo al lado mío. Entonces dije:

- Bueno, ya estamos todos ¿qué podríamos hacer?

- Yo voy a poner un poco de música – dijo T.K. Seguidamente, se levantó y encendió el equipo estéreo. Una música muy animada comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Y si bailamos? – sugirió Matt.

- Es una buena idea – dijo T.K. – pero que decida Kari ¿no? Después de todo es su fiesta.

- Gracias, T.K. Sí, me parece una buena idea. ¿Bailas? – le preguntó a T.K.

- ¡Claro! – comencé a bailar con él. Sora hizo lo propio con Matt y Cody con Davis. Joe e Izzy bailaban por su cuenta y Yolei y Ken se quedaron sentados, cada uno a un extremo del salón. Los digimons también comenzaron a bailar, un poco mal, por cierto.

- Espera un poco – le dije a T.K. Entonces me dirigí a Yolei y le dije:

- ¿Por qué no bailas? Aunque no quieras con Ken, puedes bailar sola.

- No sé bailar bien – dijo, desanimada. T.K., en ese momento, comenzó a bailar con Sora, y Matt se unió a Izzy y Joe. Davis dejó a Cody al ver a Ken solo. Entonces le dijo:

- Lo siento mucho, tío. De verdad. En ningún momento fue mi intención fastidiaros.

- No importa. Yo ya lo sé. Es ella la que no parece comprenderlo.

- Ah… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis sin hablaros?

- Tres meses. Los más largos de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué no intentas volver con ella?

- Es que sigo sin saber lo que siento. Me gustaría ser su amigo por el momento. Pero ni siquiera me escucha.

Tras haber observado un rato a Ken y Davis, seguí hablando con Yolei.

- Lo está pasando mal.

- ¿Y yo no?

- Todo se solucionaría si hablaseis.

- No creo.

- Prueba.

- No. Al menos por ahora.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí – entonces lancé un suspiro de desesperación.

- Está bien. Para cuando vuelva, tenéis que ser amigos otra vez. Prométemelo.

- No puedo.

- Al menos habla con él algún día.

- Vaaaaaleeeeeee. Te lo prometo. – sonreí. Aunque no era mucho, al menos era algo. Seguí hablándole.

- Izzy está libre ¿por qué no bailas con él?

- Vale – un poco más animada, se levantó. Yo volví con T.K. El que no parecía animado en absoluto era Ken. El resto de la tarde nos lo pasamos muy bien: jugamos a juegos de mesa, comimos hasta reventar... Por último, nos hicimos una foto de recuerdo: conseguí que Yolei sonriera y todo. La verdad me daba mucha pena lo que había pasado y me sentía culpable por cuando no me dio tiempo aquel día a decirles a Davis y T.K. que no entrasen en la habitación de Yolei, ya que estaba con Ken en una actitud bastante cariñosa. Bueno, ya me entendéis.

Al día siguiente, fui al aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana, medio dormida, y comenzó mi viaje.

Continuar

Bueno, éste ha sido el primer capítulo de un fanfict que comencé hacia noviembre de 2002 y que acabo de terminar hace muy poco. Aunque no lo parezca, no tratará enteramente del viaje de Kari, sino que ocurrirá un capítulo en Estados Unidos y otro en Odaiba, alternándose así hasta el capítulo veinticuatro, en el que se terminará el fict.

Sé que éste capítulo no es interesante precisamente (y encima es corto), pero ¡por favor, seguid leyendo! Os prometo que los demás capítulos van a ser mucho mejores.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Ah! Y agradeceré mucho vuestras reviews.

Atte. Lorien3


	2. La llegada

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de "Las cartas de Kari". Al ser capítulo par, tiene lugar en Estados Unidos.

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo (al fin me acordé!!!). Sin embargo, sí que me pertenecen los siguientes personajes: Maica Inoue, Kira Lunchjoke y Lucy Hitomi, compañeras de Kari en el internado de Estados Unidos. Seamon, en principio, también me pertenece (aunque igual misteriosamente existe. Pido disculpas por si acaso).

¡Que lo disfrutéis! Lorien3 )

Capítulo 2: la llegada.

Nada más llegar me tumbé en la cama de mi habitación del internado. El viaje me había agotado y sólo quería dormir. Al poco rato, aparecieron dos chicas. Una de ellas, alta y rubia, fue la que me despertó.

- ¡Hola! – dijo en perfecto japonés – Eres la nueva ¿no? – me incorporé con dificultad y dije, bostezando:

- Sí… - terminé de bostezar. La chica rubia me sonreía – Lo siento. Me llamo Kari Yagami y vengo de Odaiba.

- Entonces – dijo otra chica de pelo castaño y largo- ¿Tú eres la amiga de Yolei, la prima de Maica?

- Sí – afirmé, un tanto sorprendida - ¿Conocéis a Maica?

- ¡Claro! – dijo la rubia – También duerme en ésta habitación.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamé- Por cierto ¿cómo os llamáis?

- Oh, perdona, no nos hemos presentado – dijo la rubia- Yo soy Lucy Hitomi, tengo catorce años y una prima de tu distrito. Y ésta, es Kira Lunchjoke, que también tiene catorce años. La verdad, es un poco rarita. Hace espiritismos y cosas de esas.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Kira. Comencé a reír, cuando alguien entró: era Maica, la prima de Yolei y venía nada más y nada menos que ¡con Mimi y Michael! Entonces exclamé:

- ¡Chicos, cuánto tiempo! - abracé a los tres y nos volvimos a sentar en la cama.

- Así que también vais a éste colegio – dije a Mimi, Michael y Maica.

- Sí – dijo Maica - ¿No te lo dijo Yolei? – negué con la cabeza – Por cierto, ¿qué tal está? ¿qué tal sigue con su novio?

- Eh…bueno…si quieres que te diga la verdad, ya no están juntos y Yolei está bastante deprimida por ello – todos pusieron cara de disgusto.

- Oh, vaya… - dijo Maica – Pobre Yolei…

- Ya… - dije. En aquel momento, vi que algo se movía en mi mochila: ¡era Gatomon! Inmediatamente salió de ella y se puso en mi regazo - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

- Te iba a echar de menos...y me colé. – contestó ella.

- Oh… - dije – Bueno, no importa.

- Ya lo creo que importa – dijo Mimi.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirí, extrañada.

- Está prohibido tener digimons o cualquier tipo de mascota en el recinto.

- Oh, oh… - dije, preocupada – Y entonces… ¿qué hago con ella?

- Tranquila. Se puede quedar en mi casa, con Palmon. Los fines de semana la podrás ver.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Mimi! – exclamé - ¿Qué te parece, Gatomon?

- Me parece estupendo – Gatomon sonrió. Entonces se me ocurrió una cosa y pregunté a mis compañeras de habitación:

- ¿Vosotras tenéis digimons?

- Sí, yo sí. Mi digimon es Seamon, y evoluciona al precioso Dolphmon – dijo Lucy.

- Yo tengo un poderoso Whitedemidevimon, que evoluciona al aún más poderoso Whitedevimon – contestó Maica.

- Y yo tengo a mi querido Pumpkimon, que evoluciona a Wizardmon – entonces, tanto Gatomon como yo ahogamos un chillido de excitación y nos quedamos con la boca abierta: ¡Kira había dicho Wizardmon! ¿Sería nuestro antiguo amigo? Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dije.

- Ese Wizardmon… ¿no tendrá el sombrero roto, verdad?

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – contestó ella. Gatomon dijo:

- ¡Es nuestro antiguo amigo!

- ¿Eh? – dijo Kira, desconcertada. Gatomon le contó toda la historia. Finalmente, Kira dijo:

- Vaya historia más triste. Debéis consideraros afortunadas de poder volver a verlo… ¡el próximo fin de semana os lo enseñaré!

- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijimos Gatomon y yo al unísono. Yo le dije a Mimi:

- ¿Tú también duermes en ésta habitación?

- No, como soy más mayor, duermo en él último piso. Además – añadió- las habitaciones son sólo para cuatro personas.

- Ah…qué pena.

- Por cierto, Kari – continuó Mimi - ¿no conocerás por casualidad a un chico llamado Willy?

- ¡Sí! ¿Rubio, alto, delgado, ojos azules claros y pelo corto? – Mimi asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Ése – dijo Mimi –. Va a éste mismo internado y habla mucho de ti, de Yolei, de Davis, de T.K. y de Cody.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamé - ¿dónde puede estar ahora?

- Vendrá mañana. Hoy tenía que hacer no se qué en Colorado. Yo soy su mejor amiga – explicó Maica.

- ¿Sólo amiga? – dijo Lucy con malicia.

- Sí – dijo Maica, agitando el puño – S"LO amiga.

- Ah… - suspiró la rubia, con incredulidad. En aquel momento, Kira preguntó:

- Oye, Kari, tú participaste en la batalla contra Apocalymon, en el año 1999 y también en la de Malommyotismon en el año 2002, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Kira… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡YO predije esas dos batallas! – dijo Kira. Lucy comenzó a reír.

- ¡No te lo crees ni tú! ¡Si ni siquiera tenías un digimon!

- Eso es lo que tú te crees – atacó Kira, en tono cortante – Yo ya conocía a Pumpkimon por ordenador. Lo conocí en el 1999. Ocurrió a través de una video-conferencia. Me dijo que, aunque era mi compañero, no podía estar conmigo, porque tenía unas cuantas luchas pendientes. Ahora sé, Kari, lo que debió sufrir…– Lucy comenzó a reír todavía más fuerte.

- Sí, claro, y yo conocí a Seamon en un chat ¿no?

- Estooo…Lucy…va en serio. Yo la vi hablar con él – dijo Maica. Lucy dejó de reír.

- Si tú lo dices...yo conocí al mío en una tormenta marítima: me salvó. Aunque, claro, entonces era Dolphmon. Luego involucionó. Ocurrió en el año 2003.

- Por mi parte – finalizó Maica – Conocí a Whitedemidevimon una noche que me perdí al volver al internado…me salvó de un chorizo. También fue en el 2003.

- ¡Qué tres historias tan interesantes! – exclamé.

- Para interesante, la mía. – dijo Michael- Estaba en mi habitación, en agosto de 2000 y apareció su digihuevo. Días más tarde, nació.

- Ah… - dije- Pues no es muy interesante, sin ánimo de ofender.

- ¡Por eso mismo! – todos comenzamos a reír.

Hablando y hablando la noche llegó y nos pusimos a dormir. Al día siguiente, vimos a Willy, que tenía muy buen aspecto y comenzaron las clases, un poco difíciles, por cierto. Mimi envió a Gatomon a su casa. Esa misma noche, escribí mi primera carta a Odaiba, que iba para todos (aunque se la envié a Yolei).


	3. Noticias en Odaiba narrado por Yolei

¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de "Las Cartas de Kari". Al ser capítulo impar, esta vez toca capítulo de Odaiba. El próximo, como siempre, será de Estados Unidos.

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

**Capítulo 3: noticias en Odaiba (narrado por Yolei) **

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Kari. La echaba de menos ya que, sin ella, sólo podía hablar de cualquier cosa con Sora. Tras una jornada de colegio llegué a casa, cansada. Pero había algo en el buzón¡una carta de mi amiga! Entré en casa a todo correr (bueno, después del típico abrazo de mi hermano Lorei) y me tumbé en mi cama para leer su carta. En ésta, ponía:

Nueva York, 5 septiembre de 2004,

Querida Yolei:

¿Qué tal estás? Espero que mejor. Esta primera hoja, es para ti, no la leas con nadie más (a menos que quieras).

¿Has hablado ya con Ken? Supongo que no y no te quiero meter prisa, sólo te recuerdo que me lo prometiste.

Estoy en la misma habitación que tu prima Maica, me ha preguntado por ti. Tranquila, no le di ningún detalle de lo tuyo (por si no querías que lo hiciese). También están Willy, Mimi y Michael: te envían un abrazo. He conocido a dos chicas muy simpáticas que son amigas de tu prima. Se llaman Lucy y Kira. Lucy es más o menos como tú, aunque con menos mal genio (es broma, no te lo tomes a mal). Kira es como Izzy: una fanática de los ordenadores, aunque también le encanta la magia y ese tipo de cosas. Seguro que te llevarías bien con ellas.

Ante todo, Yolei, anímate, por favor, e intenta perdonar a Davis (y cumplir tu promesa). Después de todo, siempre habéis sido buenos amigos. Piénsalo bien.

Espero tu respuesta pronto. En la siguiente hoja encontrarás la carta para todos. Enséñasela, por favor.

Gracias por adelantado.

Un abrazo:

Kari.

Lo primero que pensé tras leer su carta, fue que para tener amigos como Davis, mejor no tenerlos, pero luego se me ocurrió que, si lo decía Kari, algo de razón tendría y me prometí pensarlo. Seguidamente, eché un ligero vistazo al resto de la carta, pero no la leí: prefería llevarla el día siguiente al recreo del colegio. Me puse a hacer los ejercicios de ética, cené y me fui a dormir.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado. Tomé un desayuno rápido y fui junto con Lorei al colegio. Al llegar el recreo, esperé a Sora en la puerta hasta que bajó. También venía con Tai (en muletas) Matt e Izzy.

¡Hola! – saludó ella.

- Hola – contesté.

¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó Izzy.

- Una carta de Kari – contesté – es para todos.

¡Qué bien! – exclamó Tai, alzando los brazos. Desgraciadamente, se cayó con muletas incluidas. Entre todos, le ayudamos a levantarse.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Matt, preocupado.

- Sí – contestó.

¿Buscamos a los demás? Kari me pidió que enseñase la carta a todos – propuse.

¡Claro! – dijo Sora – Vamos, chicos.

Primero encontramos a Davis, Ken y T.K., de los cuales sólo saludé al último, aunque Ken y Davis sí que me saludaron. Al final, me dieron pena y les hice un gesto a modo de saludo. Luego, encontramos a Cody, que estaba con su amiga Águeda. Cuando estábamos todos, nos sentamos bajo un árbol y comencé a leer en alto la carta.

Queridos todos:

¿Qué tal estáis, chicos¿Y tú, hermano¿Qué tal tu pierna? Llegué ayer a Nueva York. Estoy en la misma habitación que Maica, la prima de Yolei y con otras dos chicas de mi edad que se llaman Kira y Lucy. Maica conoció a su digimon cuando éste la salvó (un Whitedemidevimon) y Lucy lo conoció en una tormenta marítima, es un Seamon y evoluciona en Dolphmon. Lo más interesante, es lo de Kira¡aunque parezca mentira, tiene a Wizardmon¡Y es el mismo que conocimos hace tanto tiempo!

¡Increíble! – exclamamos todos, intercambiado miradas de grata sorpresa. Seguí leyendo:

También están aquí Willy, Michael y Mimi. Os envían un abrazo.

Una cosa más. Tras estas últimas líneas, hay un mensaje PRIVADO para cada uno de vosotros. Leedlos y, por favor, contestad a todos en una misma carta.

Joe:

Espero que todo te vaya bien en tu carrera de médico. Saluda de mi parte a toda tu familia y a tu digimon. Un beso de Mimi.

Tai:

¿Cómo va tu pierna? Desde luego eres más torpe… Cuando se lo digas a ya-sabes-quién, avísame.

Matt:

¿Os van a grabar el disco al final? Espero que sí. Si no, ánimo. No te rindas.

Sora:

Anima todo lo que puedas a Yolei y ten paciencia con ella. ¿Cuándo empieza el torneo de tenis¡Mantenme al corriente!

Izzy:

Espero que tu ordenador esté ya arreglado. ¡No vuelvas a hacer el tonto!

Yolei:

Bueno. Simplemente que te animes.

T.K.:

¿Qué tal vas con tu libro¿De qué trata? Un beso.

Davis:

Tranquilo. Estoy intentando que Yolei reaccione. Pero, eso sí, tú pídele perdón.

Ken:

Espero que estés bien. Dale tiempo y, cuando habléis, procura no decir nada que pueda empeorar las cosas.

Cody:

Mi compañera Lucy Hitomi, dice que tiene una prima de tu edad en Odaiba. ¿Le podrías preguntar a Águeda si la conoce?

Fin de los mensajes privados.

Espero pronto vuestras respuestas. Tal vez un día me pueda meter al Messenger. Por si acaso, conectaos los fines de semana, por favor.

Un abrazo,

Kari

- Bueno, ya está – dije¿Cómo hacemos para contestarle en una misma carta?

- Podemos quedar esta tarde – dijo Ken – Se puede en mi casa.

Al principio dudé un poco: aquello me sonaba a encerrona, pero al final yo también acepté la propuesta y, aquella tarde, todos fuimos a casa de Ken a las cinco. No había nadie.

Se me hacía raro estar allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba aquella casa.

Entramos al cuarto de Ken y nos sentamos en el suelo. Sora dijo:

- Tengo una idea. Podemos escribir primero un saludo común y luego contestarle a los mensajes y grapar las hojas. Así será completamente privado – todos aceptamos la idea y así quedó la carta:

Querida Kari:

Todos estamos bastante bien. ¿Qué tal las clases por all�?

Nos hemos llevado una gran sorpresa con lo de Wizardmon. ¡Qué suerte habéis tenido¿Es bonito aquello? Suponemos que sí.

Aquí van las respuestas a tus mensajes:

Joe:

Saludo dado. Mi carrera, por desgracia, ha empezado con mal pie. He suspendido el primer examen y eso que estuve estudiando más de doce horas seguidas (por no mencionar, lo que estudié días anteriores).

Por lo demás, todo bien. Devuélvele el beso a Mimi.

Espero que tú también estés bien.

Tai:

¡Hola, hermanita! Mi pienna va mejor, pero aún tengo pa un mes o así. ¿De dónde demonios has sacado la última pregunta, so maruja? Bueno, de momento nada. Lígate a un guiri.

Matt:

Hola, Kari. No ha habido suerte y ya vamos a probar en la última discográfica. Si tampoco nos cogen, iré a la escuela esa de artes escénicas de Kyoto. Espero que me acepten.

Sora:

Tranquila, Yolei ya está mejor (o eso me ha parecido).

El torneo comienza en octubre. La entrenadora me ha dicho que tengo un gran nivel. ¡Espero que sea verdad!

Izzy:

Pues sí, mi querido ordenador ya está bien y creo que no volveré a bajar ningún programa en el que ponga "PELIGRO" U.

Fui un tonto.

Yolei:

Bueno, algo mejor ya estoy, pero creo que sigo sin tener la misma energía de siempre. No sabes lo que es querer tanto a alguien y que él también te quiera y que eso se rompa por unas malditas bromas. Y además, creo que Ken tampoco me quería. Como dijo que no estaba seguro… Me siento engañada, aunque tal vez me equivoque. Tranquila, hablaré con los dos cuando me sienta preparada.

Saluda a todos de mi parte. Te felicito por lo de Wizardmon.

T.K. :

Mi libro va bastante bien, Kari. Es sobre un asesinato.

Por cierto ¿qué le pasa últimamente a Yolei? Evita constantemente a Ken y Davis y en el recreo sólo va con Sora. Si puedes, dímelo. Si no, no importa. Un beso a ti también.

Davis:

Gracias por tu ayuda, pero me preocupa mucho Ken, no levanta cabeza y no sé que hacer para que se anime. Descuida, le pediré perdón a Yolei.

Saluda a Willy.

Ken:

Muchas gracias por todo, pero, la verdad, no sé que decirle: Yolei es imprevisible y nunca se sabe cuando algo le va a sentar mal. Si se te ocurre algo y no te es molestia decírmelo, por favor hazlo: quiero recuperar a mi amiga, no me importa lo que tarde. Felicidades por lo de Wizardmon.

Cody:

¡Hola! No es que Águeda conozca a la prima de Lucy, es que ELLA es la prima de Lucy. Dile que tiene ganas de verla.

Que te lo pases muy bien.

- Bueno, ya est�- dijo Ken al terminar de preparar todo – Mañana la echaré camino del colegio.

No sé por qué dije lo que dije en aquel momento, creedme:

- Ni hablar. La echaré yo.

¿Por qué, Yolei? No se me va a olvidar.

- Pues porque seguro que leerás todos los mensajes privados y yo, al menos, no quiero que leas el mío.

- A ver – dijo Ken entre el desconcierto y la tristeza – el sobre ya está cerrado. Además yo nunca haría algo así. Y no te estoy engañando, créeme.

- Sí, claro. Y las veces que me dijiste que me querías tampoco ¿no?

- Yolei, por favor – dijo Ken – No empecemos. Yo no te engañé, lo que te dije, me ocurrió el día anterior de nuestra ruptura. Fue entonces cuando dudé.

- Y voy yo y me lo creo ¿verdad? Eres un cerdo– comencé a llorar un poco.

- Mira – dijo él, a duras penas – Que la eche otra persona y ya está – dejó la carta en el suelo y se fue al baño. Yo me fui de su casa y Sora detrás de mí. No lo podía creer. Todo iba peor que nunca.

Al final fue Cody quien echó la carta. Ken no salió del baño en toda la tarde y sólo lo hizo para despedirse de los demás, con los ojos rojos (por lo que me contaron posteriormente).

Al día siguiente, llegué pronto al colegio para hablar con Ken:

- Hola – le dije.

- Hola – respondió ¿qué quieres?

- Siento lo de ayer. Nada más.

- No es nada, te perdono. Ahora me toca a mí hablar. Hace tiempo que teníamos que haberlo hecho – sonrió. Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Aún no. Tal vez otro día – sin más demora, entré en el colegio. Ken no insistió más y también entró.

Continuará...

**Reviews**

**Reiki**muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te parezca interesante. Sí, la verdad es que Davis se debería callar de vez en cuando... ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

En fin, aquí se acaba un nuevo capítulo de este fanfict. Supongo que la mayoría de vosotros no sabrá quién es ese tal "Lorei" que abraza a Yolei siempre que ésta llega a casa. Os voy a hablar un poco de él.

**LOREI INOUE** es el hermano pequeño de Yolei. Ha estado viviendo hasta los siete años (año arriba, año abajo) en Estados Unidos con su prima Maica, puesto que nació muy enfermo y tenían que tratarle allá. Yolei fue a buscarle hace algún tiempo, mientras estaba de vacaciones en casa de Mimi, en California. Tiene nueve o diez años, el pelo lila y revuelto, los ojos azules, es bastante alto y tiene un carácter muy cariñoso. Es bastante inteligente. Éste es uno de los personajes que sí que me pertenecen ¡tratádmelo bien!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Lorien3 


	4. 4: El regreso de Wizardmon

**Bueeeno, tras mucho tiempo de silencio (más del que yo quería TT) por fin me han puesto el maldito internet, así que seguiré subiendo este fanfic ¡Espero que me perdonéis¡Y muchísimas gracias a todos por dejar review y por leerlo!**

**¡Os dejo con el capítulo, a ver si os gusta!**

**Capítulo 4**

**El regreso de Wizardmon**

Llegó el viernes, el primero de Octubre. Hacía tiempo que había leído la carta que me enviaron de Odaiba, y me quedé bastante satisfecha, pero cuando Sora me contó lo ocurrido en casa de Ken, volví a preocuparme. Por suerte, hablé también con Yolei, que me aclaró todo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para contestar, ya que tenía que pensar que decirle a Ken, porque tenía razón en lo que me había dicho. Además, quería esperar a mi encuentro con Wizardmon, que iba a ser el sábado. No pude verlo antes, porque Pumpkimon se encontraba en Nueva York, de visita a otro antiguo amigo suyo. El problema iba a ser hacerlo evolucionar, a pesar de que Kira insistiese en que no habría problema alguno.

Después de clase de biología, la última, subí a mi cuarto con Maica, Kira y Lucy.

No sé a vosotras – les dije – pero a mí me resulta muy difícil el tema éste del ADN – Maica sonrió y dijo:

Tienes razón. Además, tú que no eres nativa…

¡Oh! No creas… me entero perfectamente.

Es que Kari es mucha Kari – dijo Lucy. Sonreí y dije:

Tengo unas ganas de ver a Wizardmon,

No me extraña – dijo Kira – Tengo una idea. Mañana podríamos enseñarle a Kari Nueva York ¿no? Éstos últimos fines de semana no hemos podido por la tarea, pero para el lunes sólo hay un ejercicio de matemáticas.

Es una idea excelente – dijo Maica.

Sí – añadió Lucy - ¿y a ti que te parece, Kari?

Muy bien. Muchísimas gracias.

No es nada, mujer - en aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Quién es? – preguntó Lucy.

Soy yo, Willy.

Pasa. – dijo Maica. Willy se sentó junto a Maica - ¿Qué cuentas?

Nada interesante. Lo interesante ha sido escuchar por casualidad algo sobre una visita a la ciudad, y he pensado que, como yo sé mucho sobre Nueva York podría…

Está bien, puedes venir – dijo Maica.

¡Muchas gracias!

Entonces, si no me equivoco – dijo Kira – éste es el plan: salimos de aquí mañana a las diez, vamos a mi casa y pasamos la mañana con Wizardmon, hacemos la tarea y, a la tarde, vamos todos juntos a enseñarle la ciudad a Kari.

¿Y el domingo? – dijo Lucy.

Nueva York es grande¡tenemos visita para rato!

Un segundo – dije – deberíamos decirles también a Mimi y Michael lo que vamos a hacer, no vaya a ser que se enfaden.

No pueden – afirmó Willy – Michael me dijo en persona que el lunes tenían un examen muy importante, y que tanto él como Mimi, estarían ocupados todo el fin de semana.

De todos modos – continué – tengo que recoger a Gatomon.

No hace falta, Kari – dijo una voz: Mimi acababa de llegar, e iba con Michael.

Efectivamente – continuó ella – tenemos todo el fin de semana ocupado, por eso mismo, me tomé la libertad de enviar a Gatomon a casa de Maica, de hecho, ya habrá llegado a estas horas. Además, Kari, también he mandado tus cosas a su casa, porque el fin de semana lo vas a pasar ahí ¿me equivoco?

No. Muchas gracias, Mimi.

No es nada. Bueno ¿bajamos a cenar?

Tras una cena, que me llenó bastante, subimos a la habitación a dormir. Bueno, yo no dormí mucho, Más bien nada. Estuve toda la noche pensando en Wizardmon. Teníamos mucho que contarnos, pero la que más nerviosa estaría (y con razón) seguro que era Gatomon, aunque no estuviese conmigo en aquel momento.

A la mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, cogimos el autobús y, al poco rato, llegamos a casa de Kira, donde me bajé junto con ella, Maica, Lucy y Willy. Nada más entrar, Gatomon corrió y

se lanzó hacia mis brazos.

¡Hola, Kari! - exclamó.

¡Hola¿Ha llegado ya?

Sí, mírale – en la puerta del salón, apareció Wizardmon. Tenía muy buen aspecto. Me sonrió y dijo:

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kari. Has crecido mucho.

¡Wizardmon! – le abracé fuertemente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo - ¿Qué tal estás?

Muy bien. Desde que Kira me encontró, de maravilla.

¿Le encontraste? – pregunté a Kira.

Así fue. Un día, iba andando por la calle cuando vi una calabaza en el suelo. Me acerqué un poco más y lo vi: no era una calabaza normal, tenía cuerpo. Lo reconocía enseguida. Era Pumpkimon, la preevolución de Wizardmon. Lo estuve cuidando toda la noche hasta que despertó.

¿Por qué no intentaste contactar conmigo, Wizardmon? – le pregunté.

Bueno, lo pensé, no voy a negarlo, pero no se me ocurrió ningún modo de hacerlo.

¿Dónde has estado todo éste tiempo?

Seguí viviendo como un fantasma en el mundo digital, debería haber renacido, pero no pude, debido a la oscuridad que reinaba. Por suerte, cuando tú y tus amigos acabasteis con el enemigo, el mundo se regeneró, y yo volví a la aldea del comienzo, en forma de digihuevo. Un día, mi huevo se abrió y Elecmon, el que cuidaba la aldea, me cuidó hasta que pude evolucionar al nivel principiante. Entonces, me dijo que tenía una compañera y que debía ir a buscarla. Supe que se refería a Kira. Durante meses, anduve buscando una puerta al mundo real que me llevase a América. Por desgracia, mientras lo intentaba, apareció una manada de Monochromons que me llevó por delante y acabé muy malherido. Por suerte, al fin encontré la puerta que buscaba y llegué a éste mundo, entonces Kira apareció, y yo la reconocí enseguida.

Entonces – dije – sabrás que el mundo al fin está a salvo. Ya no queda ninguna amenaza.

Te equivocas, Kari – me dijo Gatomon – Tanto yo como Wizardmon, seguimos notando peligro en algún lado. Además, el mar oscuro sigue existiendo todavía, y con él algunos seres de la oscuridad, como Dragomon o el mismísimo Demon. – todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos. Al final, Willy dijo:

¿Significa eso que va a haber que volver a luchar?

No necesariamente, pero es una posibilidad. – dijo Wizardmon.

Esperemos que no ocurra – dije.

Pase lo que pase – dijo Gatomon – tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea. Yo ya tengo mi anillo, y puedo luchar contra cualquier enemigo, por muy fuerte que sea.

Sí, pero no te precipites – dije.

El resto de la mañana, mientras hacía la tarea en casa de Maica, cuando los demás se habían ido le seguí dando vueltas a todo lo que había contado Wizardmon. Más tarde, hacia la una, comimos, y luego, a las cuatro, salí de casa con Kira, Pumpkimon

(Wizardmon había involucionado) y Gatomon. Juntos, iniciamos un viaje por Nueva York, en el que Willy, fue nuestro guía.

Hemos llegado al Central Park que fue diseñado por Frederick Law Olmstead y Calvert Vaux en la década de 1850. Se hizo tan popular que inspiró una serie de parques urbanos similares a lo largo y ancho de los Estados Unidos. Con 341 ha de superficie, el parque se sitúa en la isla de Manhattan, y alberga un zoo y centro de vida salvaje y el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. Acoge también cada año numerosos conciertos y espectáculos al aire libre. Ahora, en otoño, comienza a presentar un aspecto más bonito, pero ya veréis cuando llegue le invierno. Entonces, da gusto verlo.

¡Es precioso, Willy! – exclamé - ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato? – todos asintieron. Comenzamos a dar una vuelta por el preciosísimo Central Park.

Bueno, Kari – dijo Willy – si tienes alguna pregunta, sólo dímela. Y tú, Gatomon, también.

Yo quiero preguntarte algo, Willy. ¿Cómo definirías ésta ciudad?

Bueno, pues es una ciudad situada en la costa nororiental de los Estados Unidos, perteneciente al estado de Nueva York. Conocida como la 'Gran Manzana', la mayor aglomeración urbana de Estados Unidos es uno de los núcleos comerciales, financieros y culturales más importantes del mundo.

¿Has estudiado para ésta visita, o algo así? – pregunté.

¡Qué va¡Es que soy muy listo!

Permanecimos unos tres cuartos de hora caminando por el parque. De repente, Willy propuso.

¿Qué os parece si vamos a la isla de Ellis? No está muy lejos de aquí.

Es una buena idea. ¿Tú que opinas, Kari?

Opino que ¡vayamos!

Creedme, no estaba tan cerca. Willy era muy optimista. No obstante, por el camino, lo pasamos muy bien. Pasamos por delante del Madison Square Garden, y por el Empire State Building. Willy nos explicó sobre éste que era uno de los rascacielos más importantes de Nueva York (EEUU), situado en la Quinta Avenida, entre las calles 33 y 34. Su construcción finalizó en 1931 y durante muchos años fue el edificio más alto del mundo. Finalmente, y tras pasar por donde estaba el World Trade Center, una barca nos llevó hasta la isla de Ellis, desde la cual también se veía la Estatua de la Libertad.

Bueno, chicas. Ya estamos en la isla de Ellis. La isla de Ellis se encuentra en la bahía de Nueva York, cerca de Manhattan. Famosa porque en ella estaba el centro de inmigración que estuvo vigente entre 1892 y 1954 y por el que se calcula que pasaron 20 millones de inmigrantes. En 1965 la isla pasó a formar parte del Monumento nacional Estatua de la Libertad y en 1990, tras haber sido reformado durante ocho años, el antiguo centro de inmigración se convirtió en un museo. Como podéis ver, es preciosa. ¿Os apetece tomar algo en el museo? Desde su cafetería se ve la estatua de la libertad. Invito yo.

En ese caso – dijo Lucy – de acuerdo.

Sí, vamos. – finalicé yo.

Entramos en la cafetería, y todos, incluidos los digimons, tomamos un zumo de naranja exquisito y un trozo de pastel de manzana. Willy pagó la cuenta, aunque por la cara que puso, se había arruinado.

Bueno – dijo Willy - ¿qué hora es ya?

Son las ocho – respondió Terriermon.

Gracias, Terriermon. ¿Qué os parece si os explico brevemente la estatua de la libertad y volvemos a casa?

A mi me parece bien, ya es tarde. – afirmó Kira. Su digimon también asintió.

Es una buena idea – dijo Lucy.

Estoy de acuerdo – continuó Maica.

Sí, es lo mejor que podemos hacer – concluí.

Bueno, chicas, pues ante vosotras tenéis La Estatua de la Libertad, una de las estatuas más famosas del mundo, es un monumento turístico muy popular en Estados Unidos. Situada en la isla de la Libertad, en el puerto de Nueva York, la estatua de bronce fue un regalo del pueblo francés, en 1876, para celebrar el centenario de la independencia de Estados Unidos. Ahora, que está atardeciendo, se ve de maravilla. Una auténtica preciosidad.

Tras aquella última explicación, cogimos una barca para volver a Manhattan, y luego, volvimos a casa en autobús. Quedamos en ir el día siguiente a ver Queens. Éste, resultó ser un lugar más aburrido que Manhattan, pero también nos lo pasamos bien. Decidí por tanto, escribir una carta la semana siguiente, para contar todo lo ocurrido a mis amigos y, de paso, felicitar a Ken, pues su cumpleaños era el día 31.

Continuará...


	5. 5: El renacer de una amistad

**Capítulo 5**

**El renacer de una amistad**

**(narrado por Ken)**

Era ya el treinta y uno de Octubre. Aquella noche, iba a ser Halloween y, por si fuera poco, también mi decimocuarto cumpleaños. No obstante, y a pesar de que lo que me regalaron mis padres (un ordenador nuevo y un libro que llevaba tiempo queriendo) me encantó, seguía habiendo algo que me faltaba: era recuperar la amistad de Yolei.

Kari, que tardó en contestar, me dijo que por más que le había dado vueltas a la cabeza, no se le ocurría nada para solucionar mi problema. La verdad, yo tampoco sabía que decirle. No obstante, ya lo había decidido. En el recreo, hablaría con ella, costase lo que costase.

Además, en la carta, me felicitaba el cumpleaños, con lo cual la víspera de él, le escribí la siguiente carta, que dejé sin terminar oportunamente para poder añadir lo que pasase con Yolei.

Querida Kari:

Muchas gracias por intentar ayudarme. La verdad, no te culpo. Yolei es una chica imprevisble. También quiero agradecerte tu felicitación. Aunque no esté muy animado, algo mejor ya estoy. Al menos ya no tengo pesadillas por la noche.

Por aquí, todo va bastante bien a la gente. Joe, ya saca notables. Parece que escarmentó del primer examen, aunque seguro que no fue su culpa. Tu hermano, ya está perfectamente y Sora se ha clasificado para el campeonato nacional. A Matt, por desgracia, no le cogieron en la compañía. No obstante, no se va a rendir; ya se ha apuntado a la escuela de artes escénicas. De Izzy no hay ninguna novedad. Davis, fue a pedirle perdón a Yolei, pero ni le escuchó. Él le dijo que ya estaba harto de su rencor y que ya le podían ir dando por… ahí. Ya te puedes imaginar la que se armó: se pusieron a hablar a grito pelao en el patio y se llamaron de todo. Yo, por mi parte, entonces estaba en el baño, pero Matt me lo contó después. Yolei sigue igual, si no peor aún con Davis. La verdad, se pasa un poco. T.K. sigue escribiendo su libro, y va muy bien. Por último, Cody va a participar en un campeonato de Kendo.

Mañana, día 31-10, hablaré con Yolei. El uno, terminaré tu carta.

"Bueno, así está bastante bien" – pensé. La verdad, me sentía mucho peor de lo que parecía en la carta, pero no quería preocupar más a Kari.

Encendí el ordenador y el Messenger. Sólo estaba Davis.

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

Hla

KENICHI dice:

Hla. Q tal

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

Weno, bastante bien. Tú?

KENICHI dice:

Tirando.

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

Ah…….. la tía ésta ya matocao lo que no tenfo

Tengo.

KENICHI dice:

Mñna voy a hablar con ella

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

Suerte macho la vas a necesitar

KENICHI dice:

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

te ha desadmitido?

KENICHI dice:

No a ti?

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

Sí. TA por ahí

KENICHI dice:

Spera

Sí, sacaba d cnctar

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

hblale ahora

KENICHI dice:

Bien vaqlre

Espersa.

Cambié a Yolei y le dije:

KENICHI dice:

Hla, q tal?

ODIO A DAVIS dice:

Bien de salud. Mal de espíritu.

KENICHI dice:

AH…podemos hablar ahora?

ODIO A DAVIS dice:

NO. Tngo q cenar.

KENICHI dice:

Lo siento.

ODIO A DAVIS dice:

Adiós.

KENICHI dice:

Adiós.

Me quedé sorprendido. Evidentemente, era una excusa. Volví con Davis.

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

LA CERVECITA

UO

UO

ETA FRESQUITA

UO UO

KENICHI dice:

Q haces?'

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

Cantar. q ta dixo?

KENICHI dice:

Me ha mandado a tomar por saco sutilmente.

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

Pff…propio de ella.

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

Weno, t djo. Mi ermana mestá exando

KENICHI dice:

Vale ¡adiós!

SE ME VA COPÓN dice:

TA mañana.

Miré si había alguien más conectado, como no era así, apagué el Messenger y me fui a cenar. Después, reposé un poco y me puse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, me levanté pronto para poder llevar a mi hermana a la guardería y llegar pronto al colegio. Cuando llegué, en la puerta, como siempre, me esperaba Davis. Subí con él a clase de matemáticas. Después, tuve química y música. Davis fue castigado en ésta última clase por hablar. Le dejaron sin recreo. Al fin, tocó el timbre y bajé al patio, sólo, a esperar a Yolei. Me senté en la puerta del patio y la vi bajar. Cuando salió, fui a levantarme para hablar con ella, pero no sé por qué, no me atreví. Se alejó con Sora, Matt, Izzy y Tai. Apareció T.K. , y al verme sólo, se quedó conmigo:

Así que vas a hablar con Yolei hoy ¿no? – asentí – Entonces ¿por qué no vas con ella?

No sé. Igual, al final no lo hago. Te vas a quedar sólo.

Tranquilo. Hoy pensaba ir con mi hermano.

Pero no sé si…

¡Mírala! Viene…¡venga, chico, ánimo! – me empujó para que me levantara. Decidido, fui hacia ella y la agarré del hombro. Se giró y dijo:

¡Ah! Hola. ¿Qué querías? – su tono de voz, no tan arisco como de costumbre, me tranquilizó ligeramente.

Mira. Es que…ya no aguanto más ésta situación, y me gustaría que, por favor, al menos me escuchases – cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando una respuesta.

Bien, me parece bien…pero tengo que ir al baño.

Oye, si no quieres hablar, dímelo, pero no pongas ese tipo de excusas.

Va en serio, Ken – y parecía verdad: se agarraba fuertemente el estómago – Mira, espérame bajo ese árbol. En seguida vuelvo. Por cierto, Ken, feliz cumpleaños.

Gracias.

Efectivamente, Yolei volvió en seguida. A los cinco minutos apareció, y se sentó junto a mí.

Habla – dijo – Te escucho.

Está bien…

Venga, tranquilo.

Sí. Bueno, para empezar, creo que te tomaste lo que te dije aquel día como que te había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo. Te aseguro que no fue así. Precisamente, si te lo dije fue para no engañarte. De todos modos, si te sigue pareciendo mal lo que dije, lo siento mucho y te pido que me perdones. Yo sólo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, te lo pido por favor Yolei. Y también quiero decirte que, si sigues sin querer perdonarme, por favor me digas por qué.

Bueno, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es de que dices la verdad. Soy yo la que me he equivocado contigo, y también te pido perdón por como me he portado todo este tiempo.

No estoy de acuerdo con eso. También tenías tu parte de razón. Con lo cual…¿qué te parece si nos perdonamos mutuamente y volvemos a ser amigos? – Yolei sonrió y me dijo.

Vale – extendió la mano - ¿amigos?

Sí – se la cogí – amigos.

Bueno, pues ya está todo solucionado ¿no?

Eh…pues la verdad, hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

¿El qué?

Es sobre Davis. Mira, aunque tú no le creas, él no hizo nada con mala intención. La verdad, me dijo que lo hacía para llamar un poco mi atención, porque como estaba siempre contigo, ya casi no hablábamos. Además, él ya te ha dicho que lo siente. Y, la verdad, te pasaste con él el otro día.

Ya. Pero no es fácil de olvidar lo que hizo.

Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

De momento, nada. Eso sí que tengo que seguir pensándolo.

Como quieras…pero piénsalo bien.

Tranquilo, no soy tonta.

Aún hay otra cosa.

¿Cuál?

Bueno, hoy celebro mi cumpleaños y Halloween en mi casa. ¿Te gustaría venir?

¡Claro¿A qué hora?

A las siete. Va a ser una fiesta nocturna. ¿No tendrías algún otro plan, verdad?

No, en absoluto…bueno, Sora, Matt, Tai e Izzy, iban a ir por la calle ésta noche, pero la verdad, es que no tenía ninguna gana de ir. La noche me da miedo…por cierto ¿a qué hora termina?

Bueno, el plan era hacer una acampada en el patio trasero de mi casa, después de cenar así que…toda la noche.

Me da un poco de cosa dormir ahí…

¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos dormir? No habrá quien duerma con el barullo que vamos a montar – sonreí.

¡Estupendo! Pero…no te he podido comprar nada,

No importa. Volver a tenerte como amiga es suficiente.

Eso es muy bonito…por cierto ¿ahora qué sientes?

Sigo sin saberlo, dame tiempo, por favor. ¿Y tú?

Eh…

No he dicho nada, olvídalo. Como si no te hubiese preguntado.

Vale – sonrió. El timbre anunció el fin del recreo. Volví a clase con una sonrisa en la cara. Nada más llegar, en clase de historia, le mandé una nota a Davis diciéndole lo que había pasado:

"_Todo arreglado. Ya somos amigos de nuevo._

_Dásela a T.K"._

Davis la leyó y murmuró: "bien hecho, tío". T.K., por su parte, me sonrió. No obstante, la profesora, pilló la nota y me apuntó en el diario. Pero nada podía estropear aquel día. Bueno, tal vez sí. El caso es que le pedí a Yolei que se portara bien con Davis. No que le hablase y todo, sólo que no fuese desagradable con él. Me dijo que sí, que ya lo había pensado.

A las siete, llegaron Davis, T.K., Yolei y Cody y sus digimons. Estos últimos, se tuvieron que ir nada más cenar, porque sus padres les dijeron que nada de acampada. Todo fue de maravilla. Primero, vimos una película de miedo. Bueno, Yolei la vio tras un cojín, y apretaba mi mano fuertemente cuando algo le asustaba. De lo brusca que era, también me asustaba yo y también le apretaba la mano cuando ella lo hacía. Me sentía muy bien cuando esto ocurría aunque no sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que, me hacía sentir cosas parecidas a las que sentía cuando éramos pareja.

Después, a las nueve, cenamos. A las diez, bajamos los sacos de dormir al patio trasero, así como la tienda de campaña y nos dormimos, bueno, sólo Davis, a pata suelta con Demiveemon y Tokomon. T.K. se durmió un poco más tarde y me quedé hablando con Yolei hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada, cuando ella se durmió (Poromon ya se había dormido hace mucho). Finalmente, hacia las tres y media, Minomon y yo nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente, estuvimos en la bahía de Odaiba pasando la mañana y, como era "Todos los santos" fuimos un momento al cementerio a ponerle flores a Osamu. Finalmente, cuando volví a casa al medio día, finalicé la carta a Kari.

" Todo ha ido perfecto. Yolei me escuchó y ya volvemos a ser amigos aunque ¿quien sabe lo que ocurrirá en el futuro? ; ) No obstante, no sé que pasará con Davis. Yolei no parecía muy segura de ir a perdonarle…

Espero que hayas pasado un buen Halloween. Ya me contarás.

Hasta pronto:

Ken.

**¡Uno de los problemas solucionado! Ya vuelven a ser amigos, qué bonito... pero atentos a la evolución de esta relación!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Halloween en EEUU

**¡Hola a todos! Me alegra ver que este fic esté gustando bastante Ojalá siga así. Bueno, sin enrrollarme más os dejo con el capítulo 6...**

**Capítulo 6**

**Halloween en EE.UU.**

Era el día treinta de Octubre. Aquella tarde comenzaban las vacaciones de Halloween. Iba a ser genial. Kira, una auténtica experta en el tema, iba a montar una fiesta que prometía ser estupenda. Además, íbamos a ir por su barrio a pedir caramelos…En resumen, algo para no olvidar.

Aquella tarde, terminó con la soporífera clase de historia. Por suerte, no nos mandaron nada de tarea. Aunque hubiese sido así , no la habría hecho.

Seguidamente, bajé al patio con Maica, Kira, Lucy, Willy, Mimi y Michael.

- Bueno – dijo Kira – A ver qué os parece. Primero, vamos en busca de golosinas. Luego, vamos a casa a comérnoslas. Después, hacemos espiritismo y…

-¿Perdón, Kira? – dijo Lucy - ¿Has dicho espiritismo?

-Sí…¿por qué no?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez? Mesas volando, sillas tambaleándose, voces de ultratumba… ¿te suena?

-Pero no volverá a ocurrir…

-Ni hablar. Cualquier cosa menos esa. Me niego.

-Bueno…vale – dijo Kira, decepcionada – Entonces ¡iremos a la casa abandonada¿Alguna objeción?

-¡Estás loca! – exclamó Lucy – A ver en esa casa el-que-en-tra-ya-no-sa-le.

-Lucy, por favor, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Vosotros qué decís¿Preferís el espiritismo a la casa?

-Yo, sinceramente – dijo Maica – ninguna de las dos cosas pero tras la experiencia traumatizante del año pasado…casi que la casa.

-Yo, la casa. Me gusta el riesgo. – afirmó Willy.

-Yo también – continuó Mimi.

-Y yo – dijo Michael. Yo tras unos segundos de pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que ninguna idea era buena. No obstante, sentía una especie de curiosidad por ir a la casa.

-Yo, la casa – dije finalmente.

-Bueno, Lucy – dijo Kira – di tu veredicto.

-Está bien…la casa – Kira gritó en señal de triunfo.

-¡Estupendo¡Al fin un Halloween como Dios manda!

-¿No nos pasará nada malo? – dije, preocupada.

-Tranquila, Kari. – dijo Kira – Ningún rumor de los que corren por ahí es cierto.

-Sí, Kari. – dijo Willy – Además, tenemos a los digimons. Por su parte, Lucy dijo:

-¿Te aconsejo una cosa? Vete preparando tu testamento.

-Si tienes miedo, Lucy¿por qué vas?

-Si hay algo que me da más miedo que eso, es quedarme sola esa noche.

-Ah… - dije.

Tras la cena, nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente, que amaneció soleado, nos fuimos a casa de Kira. Tras una mañana que se nos hizo eterna, llegó la tarde. Cuando oscureció, todos, incluidos los digimons, nos disfrazamos y salimos a pedir golosinas. Fuimos primero a la casa de los vecinos de Kira. Ésta dijo:

-¡Comida o maldición! – nos quedamos estupefactos ante aquello. También los vecinos se sorprendieron. Finalmente, Kira dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? Sé echar maldiciones. Bueno, señores¿qué deciden?

Asustados, nos dieron a cada uno una buena ración de golosinas. Esto, surgió efecto también en las demás casas. Al final acabamos con las bolsas a rebosar. Tras comer parte de lo que nos habían dado, fuimos a la casa abandonada. Se trataba de un chalet viejo y que no tenía ventanas. Gracias a ello, pudimos entrar. El chalet estaba oscuro.

-Bueno. Ya estamos. – dijo Willy.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí si se puede saber? – preguntó Lucy.

-Investigar. Se dice que aquí se encuentra un tesoro. Lo buscaremos.

-¿Con qué pistas? – siguió preguntando Lucy.

-Con éstas. – sacó un pergamino, y lo comenzó a leer en alto.

_**En ésta casa se esconde el peligro, pero también mucho más. Es un tesoro y lo tendréis que encontrar. Aquí os relato una serie pistas. Seguidlas todas, aunque algunas despistan.**_

Desdobló un segundo pergamino que también leyó en alto.

**_Pistas:_**

**_1: EL tesoro se encuentra fuera de vuestra vista, pero es visible._**

**_2: En el infierno, lo encontrareis. Pero ojo, no os queméis._**

**_3: La posada no será vuestra amiga._**

**_4: La sociedad, tampoco._**

**_5: El exterior, menos aun._**

**_6: Mirad bajo vuestros pies, y el camino hallaréis._**

**_Os deseo suerte, pues la vais a necesitar. Y una cosa, los espíritus del pasado, os fastidiarán._**

-Bien – dijo Kira - ¿Alguna idea?

-Lo del exterior, está claro – aseguró Willy – el tesoro, no está fuera.

-Pero hay pistas engañosas, Willy – dijo Terriermon.

-Lo del infierno, me da escalofríos. – dijo Lucy - ¿Qué podrá ser?

-Ni idea – dijo Kira - ¿Qué os parece si nos dividimos en grupos de dos y vamos buscando?

-Bien – dijo Willy – Yo iré con Maica.

-Vale – dijo ésta.

-Yo con Michael – continuó Mimi. Michael, asintió.

-Eh, chicas – dije a Kira y Lucy - ¿vamos juntas?

-Vale – dijeron al unísono.

-Bien – dijo Kira – Nos encontraremos aquí a en una hora, a la una.

-Mimi y Michael, se alejaron juntos. Lo mismo hicieron Maica y Willy. Yo, por mi parte me fui con Kira y Lucy.

-Mientras caminaban, Willy dijo a Maica.

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos solos, Maica.

-Sí – respondió la chica.

-Oye¿seguimos siendo mejores amigos?

-¡Claro que sí¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-No. Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué? – el suelo crujió bajo sus pies justo cuando Willy iba a hablar. Seguidamente, se rompió, y ambos cayeron por el boquete.

Entre tanto, Mimi y Michael se encontraban en el piso de arriba.

-Con un poco de suerte – dijo Mimi – el tesoro sea ropa, ropa y más ropa.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar siempre en eso?

-No creas…también pienso en ti.

-¿En mi? – dijo el chico, sorprendido - ¿Cómo qué?

-Como amigo, claro… ¿acaso pensabas que yo…?

-No, en absoluto.

-Y tú… ¿cómo en qué piensas en mí?

-Pues…como amiga, también.

-Ah…Bueno, parece ser que en los dormitorios no hay nada.

-Sí. Y en el salón, donde primero hemos mirado, tampoco.

-Un segundo… - Mimi se quedó pensativa - ¡ya sé! La posada no es tu amiga…la posada es donde se descansa, y aquí eso sería ¡los dormitorios! Y entonces, como en el salón es donde se entablan relaciones sociales…

-¡Es verdad! "La sociedad tampoco es vuestra amiga" ¡El tesoro tampoco está ahí! Mimi, eres genial.

-Te equivocas, Michael ¡los dos somos geniales!

-¡Sí! – de la emoción, se dieron un fugaz beso. Seguidamente, se miraron sorprendidos. Mimi dijo:

-Bueno… ¿Seguimos buscando?

-Sí…respondió Michael. – siguieron andando por la parte de arriba de la casa. Entre tanto, Kira, Lucy y yo, salimos al jardín.

-¿Acaso no habéis oído que el exterior no es nuestro amigo? - dijo Lucy, asustada. Su digimon, contestó:

-Lo que te pasa, Lucy, es que estás cagada de miedo.

Venga, Lucy – dije yo – no te preocupes. No va a pasar nada malo.

-Es que es eso, Lucy – continuó Kira – Bueno. Aquí parece que no hay nada. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene alguna idea sobre el tesoro? – todos, incluidos los digimons, negamos con la cabeza. Lucy dijo.

-Son unas pistas muy difíciles. No hay quien las entienda. Voy adentro a ver si funciona el horno…me he traído un sándwich.

-Un segundo… - dijo Kira - ¿has dicho horno?

-Sí, eso he dicho – admitió Lucy, sin comprender.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – Kira entró como una bala a la casa. Pumpkimon la siguió.

-¿Qué es lo tiene? – preguntó Lucy, medio empanada.

-Supongo que la solución – se oyó un grito procedente de la casa - ¡Oh, no¡Esa voz es de Kira!

-¡Vamos a ayudarla! – dijo Lucy, con decisión.

-¡Sí! – contesté. Lucy, Seamon, Gatomon y yo entramos con decisión en la casa. Entre tanto, Maica y Willy se encontraban bajo la casa, en una especie de sótano. Maica, que había permanecido inconsciente, se despertó en aquel momento. Willy, aliviado, le dijo:

-¡Al fin, Maica! Dime¿estás bien?

-Eso creo… ¿tú cómo estás, Whitedemidevimon?

-Tanto Terriermon como yo, estamos muy bien…No te preocupes.

-¿Y tú, Willy?

-También estoy perfectamente.

-Estupendo, pues… ¿dónde estamos?

-Creo – dijo Terriermon – que en algún lugar bajo la casa.

-¿Y cómo salimos de aquí? – volvió a preguntar, preocupada.

-Me temo que…eso no lo sé – dijo Willy – Pero tranquila. Seguro que hay algún pasadizo o algo así.

-Mmm…

-A una mala – dijo Whitedemidevimon – podemos subir por donde hemos caído…si tuviésemos una cuerda, claro.

-Ay... – se quejó Maica.

-Una cosa – dijo Willy – El pergamino dijo que el tesoro estaba bajo nuestros pies… ¡tal vez se refiere a esto!

-¡Es verdad! – exclamó Maica, animada – ¡Busquemos el tesoro!

-¡Sí! – exclamaron a la vez Willy, Terriermon y Whitedemidevimon. Comenzaron a andar. Mientras tanto, Mimi y Michael, bajaron abajo y al entrar en la cocina vieron a Kira y Pumpkimon rodeados de fantasmas y atados con unas cuerdas.

-¡KIRA! – gritó Mimi. Corrió junto a Michael, Lopmon y Palmon. En ese mismo momento, entré junto a Lucy y nuestros dos digimons.

-¡Fantasmas! – gritó Lucy - ¡Aguanta, Kira¿Qué hacemos, chicos?

-No se me ocurre nada… - dije – Un segundo… ¡son Bakemons!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Michael.

-¡Los he visto miles de veces¡Son inofensivos¡Extended los dispositivos! – todos me hicieron caso. Las cuerdas que ataban a Kira y su digimon desaparecieron. Uno de los Bakemons, dijo:

-Vaya, vaya…así que habéis dado con la forma de destruir nuestro ataque ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué nos atacáis? – pregunté - ¿Acaso sois digimons malignos?

-Oh, no, ni hablar… ¡somos los guardianes del tesoro¡Sólo os lo permitiremos coger si nos decís correctamente a qué se refiere cada una de las pistas!

-¿Y qué pasará – preguntó Mimi – si respondemos mal? – los fantasmas rodearon a Kira y Pumpkimon.

-Pasará que acabaremos con vuestra amiga.

-¡No vale la pena arriesgarse! – dije - ¡Renunciemos al tesoro!

-El caso – dijo el Bakemon – es que si renunciáis también acabaremos con ella.

-Oh, mierda – dijo Lucy.

-Muy bien. Id hablando. Podéis decirlas en desorden si queréis.

-Yo sé una – dijo Mimi - ¡la tercera pista quiere decir que el tesoro no se encuentra en los dormitorios!

-Sí – dijo Michael – y la cuarta que tampoco está en el salón.

-Muy bien – dijo el Bakemon – pero ¿qué me decís de las otras cuatro pistas?

-La quinta – dijo Lucy, con decisión – significa que el tesoro tampoco está en el jardín de la casa.

-Vaya. Muy bien ¿alguna más?

-Yo s-s-sé u-u-u-na – dijo Kira.

-Oh – dijo el Bakemon – pero tú no puedes responder…

-Pero nosotros sí – gritó una voz. Se abrió un boquete en el suelo, y por él salieron Willy, Maica y sus digimons.

-¡Las pistas uno, dos y seis están conectadas! – dijo Willy.

-Sí – continuó Maica – El infierno, se refiere al horno. Y con razón el tesoro no está a nuestra vista. ¡Eso es porque, efectivamente, está bajo nuestros pies!

-Lo cual quiere decir – finalizó Willy – que el tesoro está bajo el horno. Concretamente, en el pasadizo secreto que hay bajo él.

-Vaya, vaya… - dijo el Bakemon, sonriendo – En cien años, sois los primeros que descubrís el misterio. ¡Aquí tenéis a vuestra amiga! – soltó a Kira y su digimon.

-Gracias, chicos, sois los mejores.

-Y una cosa más – continuó el Bakemon – He aquí vuestro tesoro: un cofre con mil dólares.

-¡Genial! – exclamé. No obstante, cuando fui a coger el cofre, éste se esfumó - ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Sois tan listos y no lo sabéis? El tesoro es Kira. Bueno, no ella, sino lo que habéis colaborado para rescatarla. A vosotros, os une una amistad muy fuerte. Ese es el verdadero tesoro. Por cierto, he de deciros que Kira no estaba en peligro. Era sólo… ¡una broma de Halloween!

-Entonces… – comenzó Michael – ¿todo era una farsa?

-Exacto.

-Pero ha sido divertido – dije. Los demás con un gesto afirmativo, asintieron.

-Ahora – dijo el Bakemon – nos tenemos que ir. Va a amanecer pronto. ¡Hasta otra!

-¡Adiós! – dijimos todos. Seguidamente, salimos de la casa y volvimos a casa de Kira. Aquel era, realmente, un Halloween para no olvidar.

La noche siguiente, hablé con Yolei por internet. Me contó que ella y Ken ya eran amigos otra vez, y me alegré mucho. No obstante, la meta de Yolei era más alta que la amistad. ¿Qué podría ocurrir a partir de entonces?

**En el próximo capítulo... (recordad que volvemos a Odaiba)**

_- Muy bien, Ken – dijo Mayumi – voy a ganar este campeonato por ti. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- No serás capaz de ganarle a Sora – dijo Yolei –. Ella está en mucha mejor forma que tú, que sólo eres un tapón._

_- ¡JA! Mira quien fue a hablar, la larguirucha esta. Seguro que eres una torpe…_

¿Un nuevo personaje¡Y parece llevarse muy bien con Ken¿Qué sucederá?

Próximamente... **Capítulo 7: La final del Campeonato (narrado por Sora)**

**Sección reviews!**

Muchas gracias a **Reiki-tantei **y **Nayru! **

**Miki-Matsura: **jeje, no voy a desvelar si va a haber relaciones en USA, pero sí que dará mucho juego! Gracias!

**Chikage SP: **sí, Davis debería callarse de vez en cuando.

**kari y tk 93: **pues la verdad es que Kari estará en EEUU todo el fanfic, así que habrá poco takari pero no por eso van a dejar de estar en contacto!

**Lord Pata: **bueno, contigo ya hablé Espero que te siga gustando!

I

I

I

I

V reviews!


	7. Capítulo 7: La final del campeonato

_Antes de nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por haber dejado esto tan sumamente descuidado teniendo el fanfic terminado... He estado buscando el CD donde lo tenía para subirlo e iré subiendo los capítulos a medida que los revise, tanto de este fanfic como de Una Nueva Vida. No sé si querréis seguir leyéndolos después del parón tan grande que han tenido pero muchas gracias tanto si lo hacéis como si no, porque sois muchas las personas que me habéis apoyado aquí y os agradezco en serio todo porque de no ser por vosotros no habría seguido en esto._

_Con respecto a los otros fics sin terminar, ahí ya sí que no prometo nada porque no sé nunca cuándo me quedaré sin ideas y ahora estoy mucho más centrada en mis obras originales. Pero este y Una Nueva Vida PROMETO que serán terminados._

_Ya sin más que decir, os dejo con el capítulo._

**Capítulo 7**

**La final del campeonato (narrado por Sora)**

Todo comenzó el diez de Octubre. Bueno, en realidad no. En realidad, comenzó hace tres años. Fue entonces cuando decidí apuntarme a tenis, un deporte que ahora domino bastante bien, o al menos eso dice mi entrenadora…el caso es que ahora, tres años más tarde, conseguí clasificarme para un torneo regional. Hace veinte días, el torneo regional terminó y comenzó el nacional. Ahora, a unos días de la final nacional en el estadio de Hikarioka, mi nerviosismo aumentaba a pasos agigantados. Respecto al tiempo libre, ya no sé que significa. Debéis de comprender que estoy en segundo de bachillerato y, que entre los estudios (tarea, tarea y más tarea) y el tenis, ya no tengo tiempo para mí. Eso es una gran preocupación para mi entrenadora. Ella piensa que, con lo estresada que estoy, no rendiré bien en la final. Es gracias a ella que esta semana no tengo que hacer nada de tarea, ni tampoco entrenar. Todita para mí… Es por ello que el sábado anterior a al de la final decidí quedar con Matt, Tai, Yolei y Ken. Davis no pudo. Bueno, mejor dicho, no quiso. No quería ver a Yolei. T.K., Cody, e Izzy fueron los que se quedaron con él. Volviendo al tema, quedé con mis cuatro amigos. Cuando llegué, a las cinco y veinticinco, ya estaban Yolei y Ken.

-¡Hola! – saludó ella.

-¡Hola! – saludó Ken.

-Hola, chicos… ¿y éstos dos?

-Ahora vendrán – respondió Ken – Por cierto, nosotros nos iremos antes a casa, a las seis y media o así.

-¿Y eso? – pregunté. Estaba realmente interesada. Desde que esos dos habían vuelto a ser amigos, no hacían mas que quedar solos.

-¡Oh! – exclamó Ken – Es que me va a enseñar a componer música en un programa de ordenador. Últimamente, a mi hermana le ha dado por que le enseñe a utilizarlo y como yo no sé,,,

-Ah – dije, bastante incrédula – Bueno, vale, ahora en serio.

-Pero si no te ha mentido – me dijo Yolei, indignada por mi incredulidad.

-Bueno, supongo que será verdad. Es sólo que estaba un poco mosqueada porque ya no quedaseis con Davis, como solíais hacer antes.

-Si no quedamos con él, es porque no quiere – reprendió Yolei.

-¡Pero si eres tú la que no quieres! – dijo Ken, sorprendido.

-Bueno, digamos que no nos queremos ver – admitió la chica – El caso es, que si estamos quedando mucho juntos, es para poder hablar como mejores amigos que somos. No es por ninguna otra cosa. Además, él también queda sólo con Davis. ¿No te habías fijado en eso?

-Sí, claro. – dije – Pero no es lo mismo, tenéis que admitirlo.

-No nos creas si no quieres, Sora – dijo Ken, bastante frío. Entonces, llegué a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, no mentían. Esa seriedad por parte de Ken no era normal, y mucho menos por parte de Yolei. Así se solían poner ambos cuando se enfadaban por algo. Además, Yolei se hubiera puesto nerviosa ante la simple mención de mi pregunta, y no lo hizo. Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado porque entonces aparecieron Matt y Tai.

-¡Sorita! – exclamó Tai - ¡Qué gusto verte! – me dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque no me sorprendió: últimamente, estaba un poco rarito. Bueno, más bien, tonto. Matt saludó, sin más. Luego, preguntó:

-Hey, ¿os apetece ir a la discoteca nueva del centro comercial?

-A mí, la verdad, - comenzó Yolei – no mucho.

-A mí – dijo Ken – tampoco me hace ilusión, pero si queréis…

-Yo no tengo ganas de bailar – admití. Era verdad, quería guardar energías para el partido de tenis.

-¡Da igual, Sorita! – exclamó Tai. Aquel diminutivo me estaba empezando a hartar - ¡Me quedo hablando contigo y ya está!

-Definitivamente –dije – no tengo ninguna gana de ir.

-No será por los enanos – me dijo. Yolei, le clavó una mirada asesina. Ante aquello, Tai se asustó (ya sabéis lo que pasa cuando Yolei se enfada) y dijo – Bueno, sin ánimo de ofender, Miyakita…

-Vuelve a llamarme eso – dijo ella – y verás – Tai tragó saliva y dijo:

-Ale, pos que no se hable más. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Será lo mejor – admití.

Comenzamos a pasear por el parque de Odaiba. Casualmente vimos una cafetería y entramos a merendar. Cuando salimos, ya eran las seis y cuarto, con lo cual Ken y Yolei se fueron. Nosotros tres, salimos de la cafetería y proseguimos nuestro camino al centro comercial. No sabía por qué, pero me daba que iba a acabar en la discoteca.

-Me acabo de acordar de una cosa – dijo Tai, al llegar al centro comercial.

-¿De qué se trata, Tai? – preguntó Matt.

-Pos de que tengo que comprar una cosa en la librería de la última planta – guiñó un ojo a Matt. "Lo que faltaba" pensé "Ahora, no sólo es Tai. Parece que Matt también se va comportar igual."

-Bien, vale. ¿Vamos, Sora?

-Está bien – dije, sin poder contener un suspiro.

-Subimos a la última planta. Ocurrió lo que yo pensaba: ni librería ni leches, una discoteca como una catedral. Tai exclamó:

-¡Oh, no! ¡Han quitado la librería! – Matt le imitó diciendo:

-¡Qué tragedia! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Tai?

-No sé… - hizo como que lloraba, pero se veía a la legua que no era verdad – Tal vez, bailar un poco me animaría… - ambos me miraron.

-Adentro… - dije yo. Mientras tanto, Yolei encendía el ordenador en su casa, y Ken, traía una silla para sentarse.

-¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Yolei.

-¡No hace falta! – apareció cargando con una silla que puso al lado de la de Yolei - ¿tu hermano?

-Ha salido con unos amigos suyos. Un tal James y una tal Cassie. En cualquier momento aparecerá con ellos. Bueno, esto ya está…

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Tus hermanos?

-Mis padres y mi hermana más mayor, en el supermercado. Mis otros dos hermanos, en la universidad.

-¿Significa eso que estamos solos?

-Sí – vio que Ken se ponía pálido - ¿te ocurre algo?

-No – mintió él. La verdad era que, siempre que habían quedado juntos en casa de Yolei, cuando sólo eran amigos (por si alguien lo sigue dudando, en aquellos momentos también eran sólo amigos) en el 75% de las ocasiones habían acabado liados, y Ken no quería nada de eso por el momento.

-Ken, si estás pensando en lo que yo creo que estás pensando, tranquilo. No va a pasar nada. – la puerta de la casa se abrió: eran Lorei, James y Cassie. Ken suspiró aliviado. Lorei entró en la habitación de Yolei y la abrazó.

-¡Hola hermana! ¡Hola, Ken!

-Hol… - comenzó a decir Ken. Yolei le interrumpió diciendo.

-¿Tienes complejo de Teletubbie?

No. Es que te quiero mucho, hermana – su mirada se volvió triste.

-¡Era broma, Lorei! – señaló a James y Cassie – ¿Me los presentas?

-¡Sí! Ella es Cassie Yoyie. Tiene 10 años y es muy simpática.

-¡Hola! – saludó la chica. Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos de un azul profundo. Era delgadita y baja. En cambio, el chico que estaba con ella, era más alto. También tenía los ojos azules. Su pelo era rubio y llevaba unas googles en el pelo. Sobre él, Lorei dijo:

-¡Y éste es James Motomiya! – Yolei, se sobresaltó y dijo:

-¿¿¿¡¡¡MOTOMIYA!!!??? ¿Eres pariente de Davis?

-Su primo – dijo él - ¡Hey! Y tú eres la zorr…digo… ¡Yolei!

-¿Tu primo te ha hablado de mí? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que está hasta el gorro de que te cabrees. – respondió él, sinceramente – Bueno, Lorei, ¿vamos a tu cuarto?

-Sí – respondió el niño.

-Conque hablando mal a mis espaldas ¿eh? Como pille a Davis – dijo Yolei.

-No es por nada – contestó Ken – pero tú también te metes con él.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Acaso crees que no me he fijado en tu nickname del Messenger?

-Eh…bueno, sí. Como de costumbre tienes razón.

-Por cierto ¿cuándo vas a perdonarle?

-No sé. Ni siquiera sé si lo haré algún día pero, ¿por qué siempre me preguntas la misma cosa?

-Me preocupo por ti. Y también por Davis. Por eso lo hago. Los dos sois mis mejores amigos, y me fastidia que estéis enfadados con lo bien que os llevabais antes.

-Bueno, si es por ti, de acuerdo. Mañana hablaré con él.

-Ni se te ocurra. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo por mi, Yolei. Cuando lo hagas, que sea de corazón. No tendría que haber abierto la boca.

-Está bien, Ken. Como quieras. Por cierto, Ken, ¿ya tienes alguna idea de lo que sientes? – negó con la cabeza, y dijo:

-Tal vez, estaría bien que probásemos con otra gente.

-Eso significa que no hay esperanzas ¿verdad?

-¡No! Sólo era una propuesta.

-Yo no puedo aceptarla. Lo siento.

-Bueno, si tú no quieres, yo tampoco.

-Tú haz lo que quieras, Ken.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero. Sólo era para ver si así me aclaraba. Tal vez en otro momento…

-Como has dicho tú antes, no lo hagas por mí.

-No es eso. No quiero hacerlo. Simplemente.

-Como quieras…

Entre tanto, yo me encontraba en el baño de la discoteca. Aquellos dos tenían una energía tremenda, pero yo necesitaba descansar un poco. Al cuarto de hora, salí.

-¡Al fin, Sora! – exclamó Tai - ¿Bailamos?

-No tengo ganas – respondí. Pero ya era tarde. Ya me había cogido una vez más para bailar – Tai – le dije – te he dicho que no quería.

-¿Quéeeee?

-¡Que me dejes!

-¡Ah! Vale. – no sé que entendió que le dije el caso es que, el muy guarro me besó en la boca. Me lo quité de encima como pude, y le pegué un tortazo.

-¡Pero de qué vas!

-¿No habías dicho que…?

-Me largo. Adiós. – salí de ahí, pegando un portazo. Cuando ya estaba abajo, a punto de salir del centro comercial, oí pasos detrás de mí: era Matt.

-¡Hola! Oye, que dice Tai que lo siente.

-Dile que está perdonado – suspiré.

-Vale, mañana se lo diré te acompaño.

-¿Y Tai?

-Se iba a quedar un rato más.

-Últimamente está de un tonto…

Matt sí que era simpático, no como Tai. Era un inmaduro. Y además, sordo. Matt me acompañó hasta casa, y luego se fue a la suya. Vale, tal vez a Tai le siguiese gustando, después de todo, fuimos novios el verano que pasamos en California. Si es que a aquello se le puede llamar ser novios...Yo, le había olvidado ya. Al parecer, él a mí no...

La semana pasó rápidamente. El sábado llegó, y con él el partido. Este, era a las doce de la mañana. Yo, estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

Por suerte, todos vinieron a animarme. De todos modos, el partido no era cosa de risa. Jugaba contra una chica del equipo de Tamachi, una tal Mayumi que tenía catorce años, pero que era una experta tenista. Se había mantenido imbatida todo el torneo. De repente, vi con sorpresa que Mayumi saludó a Ken, que estaba con Yolei, y caminó hacia él:

-¡Hola, Ken! Cuánto tiempo ¿verdad? – la chica sonrió. Era morena, de ojos verdes y baja para su edad, pero tenía buen tipo. Yolei, le clavó a la chica una mirada asesina. Ella, no se dio cuenta.

-Sí, muchísimo.

-¿Qué tal en tu nuevo colegio?

-Muy bien. Caray, Mayumi, has cambiado mucho – dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo. Yolei apretó los puños – Estás muy guapa.

-Voy a por comida – dijo Yolei. Estaba que echaba humo.

-¿Quien es ella?

-Una amiga. Se llama Yolei.

-Ah…bueno, tengo que irme a jugar.

-¡Suerte!

-¡Gracias! – se fue. Ken volvió a la tribuna. Al poco rato, volvió Yolei.

-¿Qué te pasaba? Parecías enfadada.

-Nada…

-No estarás celosa – dijo él, con sorna.

-¡JA! Serás creído – a pesar de aquella declaración, se puso como un tomate. De repente, llegaron Matt y Tai. Para mi sorpresa (bueno, en realidad no me sorprendió, tras lo del sábado, de alguna forma, esperaba algo así) desplegaron un enorme pancarta en la que ponía ¡¡¡ESTAMOS CONTIGO, SORA!!! y una foto mía, sacada de Dios sabe donde, gigantesca. Me puse roja, pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Para colmo, comenzaron a cantar una extraña y absurda canción de ánimo. Sistemáticamente, el resto de mis amigos se alejaron de ellos.

El partido comenzó. Mi rival sacó con fuerza, pero no fue suficiente. Respiré aliviada, había ganado el primer juego. No obstante, había resultado demasiado fácil. Algo en la mirada de Mayumi me decía que aquello sólo era el principio. Entre tanto, mis amigos seguían animándome, y hablando entre ellos, claro.

Ken, esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yolei le dijo:

-Qué bien juega Sora, ¿verdad? – Ken no hizo caso. Yolei, le pegó un codazo. El chico sobresaltado preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te decía que qué bien juega Sora.

-¡Ah! Si, juega bien… ¡ánimo, Mayumi! – gritó, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO TÚ DE QUÉ VAS???!!! – gritó Yolei.

-Bueno, es que juega muy bien ¿no?

-Es mucho mejor Sora – Ken se quedó mirando embobado a la joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro – eh ¿me escuchas? ¡Ken! – siguió sin hacer caso. Yolei se hartó y le pegó un tortazo con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TE PASA CON LA PIJA ESA!!!

-Hace tiempo que no la veo. Fue compañera mía del colegio. ¿Qué tienes en contra?

-¡La estás mirando embobado!

-No lo estoy haciendo, además ¿qué si lo hiciera?

-¡Estamos aquí para animar a Sora, no a esa tía!

-De eso, Yolei, no puedes hablar mucho – dijo Davis – Hace tres años, en el primer partido de fútbol que jugué contra Ken, te pegaste todo el rato animándole a él, y no a mí, que era a quien se suponía que deberías animar – Yolei se puso roja.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no estaba hablando contigo! – Ken la dirigió una mirada de reproche. Seguidamente, dijo a su amiga:

-Te estás pasando mucho con Davis.

-Y tú conmigo.

-¿¿¿QUÉEEEE???

-Sí, Ken. Sabes perfectamente que tú me sigues gustando. ¿Por qué te pegas todo el rato mirándole a esa y no haciéndome caso? – comenzó a sollozar. Ken se quedó anonadado.

-Yolei, lo siento. No tenía no idea de que tú…

-Pues vaya un tonto. Si te lo dije ayer mismo... – Ken la rodeó con el brazo. Yolei, se recostó en él y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Tú ves, T.K.? – dijo Davis – Esta tía es lo peor…

-Bueno… - dijo el rubio.

-¡Ken! – gritó Davis – Suelta a esa idiota de una vez. ¿No ves cómo te mangonea?

-¡No estoy mangoneándole, Davis! – dijo la chica – Dije lo que pensaba. Nada más. – ante la previsible pelea, Ken dijo:

-¡Callaros de una maldita vez! ¡Estoy harto de vuestras peleas! – el chico estaba visiblemente enfadado. Yolei dijo:

-Está bien, Ken. Tranquilízate.

-Sí, Ken. Ya nos callamos – añadió Davis.

Entre tanto, el primer set acabó. Estuvo muy reñido. La mayoría del tiempo, permanecimos en empate, debido a que teníamos un nivel muy parecido. Al fin, gané. Tras él, vino el descanso. Fui a la máquina expendedora a por un poco de agua. Seguidamente, fui a hablar un poco con mis queridos amigos. Tai exclamó:

-¡Sora! ¡Has jugado de maravilla!

-Sí – continuó Matt – Esa chica no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-¡Vaya! – exclamé – Gracias, chicos, de todos modos, tiene un nivel muy alto. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Está ahí – contestó Izzy – hablando con Ken. Efectivamente, mi rival estaba hablando con Ken.

-Esa chica es muy buena – dijo Mayumi – Pero no tiene nada que hacer contra mí. Por cierto, Ken, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno, es que esa chica es amiga nuestra.

-¡Ah! Es eso… - parecía avergonzada – Dime, ¿qué tal en tu nuevo colegio?

-Bien. Muy bien en realidad – apareció Yolei. Su cara reflejaba ira.

-Hola – dijo, secamente.

-¡Ah! Hola Yolei. Bueno…me temo que no os he presentado…Yolei, esta es Mayumi, una antigua compañera del colegio.

-Mmm – dijo Yolei – encantada…

-Y bueno, Mayumi, esta es Yolei, mi mejor amiga. Va a mi colegio.

-Encantada – las dos chicas se clavaron miradas de ira. Ken, parecía desconcertado.

-Muy bien, Ken – dijo Mayumi – voy a ganar este campeonato por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

-No serás capaz de ganarle a Sora – dijo Yolei – Ella está en mucha mejor forma que tú, que sólo eres un tapón.

-¡JA! Mira quien fue a hablar, la larguirucha esta. Seguro que eres una torpe…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-Además de larguirucha y torpe, vacilona.

-Olvídame, asquerosa pija – Mayumi, contraatacó, sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Fea!

-¡Guarra!

-¡Bruja!

-¡Arpía!

-¡Zorra!

-¡Hija de…! – Ken, llegó a taparle la boca a Yolei justo a tiempo.

-Ya os vale ¿no?

-Ken – dijo Mayumi - ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de esa larguirucha?

-Pues porque me cae muy bien, Mayumi. Mucho mejor que tú, sin ánimo de ofender.

-Ts…allá tú, Ken. Me voy – la chica volvió al terreno de juego.

-Ken, gracias por…defenderme.

-Eso mismo pasó la otra vez… - soltó, sin hacer caso – Es una chica muy orgullosa, Yolei. En otra ocasión, le dije si le gustaría quedar con Davis y conmigo. Pero se negó. Dijo que Davis era demasiado tonto para ella…

-Oh…exactamente ¿cómo os llevabais?

-Psé, nos llevábamos bien, pero no éramos amigos de verdad. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, lleva toda su vida enamorada de mí. Un día me lo confesó, pero le dije que no, que me gustaba otra. Esa eras tú, Yolei. A decir verdad, creo que lo suyo es puro interés, aunque he de reconocer que me atrae físicamente. Soy humano.

-Entonces…vas a salir con ella ¿verdad? – dijo Yolei, triste.

-¡JA! – dijo Ken – Hace falta más que una cara bonita para conquistarme, Yolei.

-Menos mal…bueno, no quiero decir que me pareciese mal. Sólo que…

-No hace falta que sigas, Yolei.

-¿Qué hay de lo que sientes ahora?

-Bueno…sigo sin estar seguro. Lo siento.

-Da igual. Si te puedo ayudar a aclararte en algún momento, tú dímelo.

-Descuida, lo haré. Y tú ¿cuándo te vas a reconciliar con Davis?

-No sé, Ken…ya veré.

En aquel momento, comenzó el segundo set. Mayumi, fue mucho más dura en este. En uno de mis saques, la pelota se fue fuera del campo. El juez de línea, pitó "out". Ante aquello, Tai se levantó de su asiento, y gritó:

-¿¿¿CÓMO QUE "OUT", MALDITO JUEZ??? ¡¡¡YA VERÁS COMO BAJE ALLÍ!!! – seguidamente, le lanzó una lata, que le dio en toda la calva.

El resultado de aquello, fue que vinieron unos guardas de seguridad y sacaron a Tai del estadio. El partido continuó. Perdí el segundo set. Ella me ganó siete juegos a tres. Un auténtico desastre. Tras el descanso, en el que dejaron volver a entrar a Tai (por petición mía) llegó el último set. Este, creo que fue el más emocionante que viví nunca. El primer juego, fue para mí. Tras él, dos fueron para mi rival, pero luego, remonté ganando tres juegos más. Íbamos 4-2. Esto duró poco, ella ganó los tres juegos siguientes. Me ganaba 4-5, cuando yo empaté con ella. Al final, hubo que recurrir al "tie break" (desempate) porque íbamos 7-7. Al fin, tras una estupenda bolea por mi parte, el juego, set y (¡qué bien!) partido fueron para mí. Mi rival, tras sollozar un poco, me dio la mano. Tras aquello, el juez me otorgó la copa. En ella, ponía:

_CAMPEONATO DE TENIS NACIONAL JUVENIL AÑO 2005_

_PRIMER PREMIO A LA SEÑORITA SORA TAKENOUCHI, POR SU TÉCNICA LIMPIA Y SU GRAN HABILIDAD_

No me lo podía creer: ¡campeona nacional! Tai y Matt se me tiraron encima (literalmente) y, entre la multitud, pude ver cómo Yolei le hacía un corte de manga a Mayumi. Aquel fue un día inolvidable.

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, pronto subiré el cap 8 ^^_


	8. Capítulo 8: Navidades mensajeras

_Bueno, hoy toca 2x1 xD Aquí tenéis también el 8, espero que os guste ^^ Mis disculpas de nuevo ^^u  
_

**Capítulo 8**

**Navidades mensajeras**

Era el veintitrés de diciembre. Aquel día, comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa de Mimi, más que nada para ver si tenía noticias de Odaiba. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que así era. Tenía cinco cartas: una de Yolei, otra de Sora, otra de mi hermano, Matt, Izzy y Joe, una de Ken y Davis y otra de T.K. ¿Qué contarían? Inmediatamente, fui con Mimi a la habitación que compartíamos y abrí la primera carta, la de Yolei. De alguna manera, esperaba lo que en ella me contaba: otro de sus líos con Ken y Davis. Sin más vacilación, abrí la carta, que era bastante extensa, por cierto:

_Querida Kari:_

_¿Qué tal te va todo? Cuéntamelo todo ¿de acuerdo? Notas, fiestas, regalos de Navidad…_

_De paso, aprovecho para felicitarte la Navidad. ¡Espero que lo pases muy bien!_

_Por aquí, las cosas se complican más día a día. Si tú estuvieras aquí, seguro que no hubiesen ocurrido ni la mitad de las cosas que han pasado. Bueno, mejor dicho, que me han pasado a mí. Empecemos por el principio. Igual te aburres, espero que no:_

_Para empezar (aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás) Ken y yo volvemos a ser amigos. Cada día es más majo y amable…_

_Respecto a Davis, sigo sin saber qué hacer. La verdad me da un poco de pena y, además, según dijo Ken, podría hasta no tener culpa de nada. Ken me dijo que lo hacía por llamar la atención, porque no le hacíamos caso. Creo que, después de todo, acabaré perdonándole. ¿Tú que piensas de todo esto? Bueno, ya sé la respuesta. Davis tiene razón y he de perdonarle. La verdad, yo también me he pasado con él._

_Por otra parte, no te vas a creer lo último que ha pasado. El otro día, en la final del campeonato de tenis (Sora ya te contará los detalles) ¿a qué no sabes contra quien se enfrentaba Sora? ¡Contra una antigua compañera de Ken! Ella, es la típica guapita de cara y ligona. Yo la veo muy pija. Además (y esto fue lo que más me hartó) fue que la tía intentaba ligarse a Ken. El caso fue que, al final, comenzamos a insultarnos sin parar hasta que Ken nos paró en seco. De alguna manera, me defendió. La tía esa dijo que como podía tenerme Ken como amiga. Él le dijo que porque le caía muy bien. Lo malo (y mi mayor preocupación) fue que Ken dijo que aquella chica le atraía físicamente. Por suerte, también dijo que no saldría con ella por su cara bonita._

_En fin, ya ves en la que me he metido ahora. Yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…_

_Bueno, espero pronto tu respuesta._

_Un abrazo:_

_Yolei_

Volví a meter la carta en el sobre. Me quedé sorprendida con todo lo ocurrido. Aquella chica, fuese quien fuese, supondría un gran peligro para los propósitos de Yolei… Sin más vacilación, cogí la carta de Sora. Me puse a leerla con Mimi (en la carta ponía que era para las dos).

_Queridas Mimi y Kari:_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy contenta. ¡Soy campeona nacional de tenis! Fue un partido muy difícil, pero al final gané. Jugaba contra una chica del equipo de Tamachi. Se llamaba Mayumi. Parecía que conocía a Ken: habló con él en ocasiones. Tal vez me equivoque, pero bueno._

_Antes de la final, el sábado anterior, quedé con Matt, Ken Yolei y tu hermano. Por si te interesa, te diré que cada vez se llevan mejor (me refiero a Ken y Yolei), no obstante, parece ser que el problema principal lo tenía Yolei con Davis. No se hablan._

_Bueno, a lo que iba. Tengo que decirte (y no es por ofender) que tu hermano y Matt están últimamente muy raritos conmigo. Aquel sábado, no pararon hasta conseguir ir a la discoteca (para bailar conmigo, claro, lo dijeron nada más entrar) que han inaugurado en el centro comercial. Lo intentaron hacer disimuladamente pero, en especial tu hermano, tienen el disimulo en el culo. De todos modos, la cosa no paró ahí. El colmo fue que, cuando yo ya estaba harta de bailar, Tai me agarró sin que lo pudiera impedir para seguir bailando. Yo, le dije que me dejase y, el tío, fue y me besó. Me largué sin decir adiós. No sé si Tai tenía algún problema en el oído o algo así. Por suerte, me pidió perdón. Yo, lo acepté, claro._

_En fin, chicas, ¿qué contáis? ¡Contestad pronto!_

_Sora._

_P.D: ¡feliz navidad!_

Una vez más, volví a meter la carta en el sobre. Mimi dijo:

-Jolín con Tai ¿no?

-Ya te digo. Tendré que hablar seriamente con él. Este hermano mío, ¡es de lo que no hay! – comenzamos a reír. Cuando paramos, Mimi dijo:

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no abres la carta de Tai y los otros?

-¡Tienes razón! A ver que cuentan…

_¡Hola guapísimas!_

_Somos Tai, Izzy, Matt y Joe. ¿Qué tal sus va to por ahí? Dice_

_Matt que perdón por la orografía pésima de mí, o sea de Tai, pa que me entiendas._

_Aquí to va de coj…de maravilla. Por cierto, Mimi, ¿de qué color tienes ahora el pelo? ¿Cuándo vas a venir aquí? Llevamos sin verte desde el veranazo que nos pegamos en tu "casita"._

_Weno, Kari, hermanica y amiga, ¿qué tal con los guiris? ¿Seguiste mi consejito? Conociéndote, no. Eres demasiao dulce. ¡Suéltate el pelo, leñe!_

_Sorita ha ganado el campeonato. No veas la que se armó cuando yo (tu hermano) lancé una botellita a la calva del árbitro, cuando este pitó "out" a Sora. ¡ME ECHÓ! No lo veo lógico ¿y tú?_

_Matt, Izzy y Joe (que ha vuelto ha pencar un examen) te echan de menos. Yo no. ¡Así tengo más comida! (es broma, Kari)._

_Weno, majetonas, respecto a Matt, está yendo la escuelita esa de artes escénicas. El tío baila que parece una nena…¡¡¡no me mates, Matt!!!_

_Izzy, se ha vuelto a cargar el ordenador. To porque metió las narices en el disco duro (que toooooooooontoooooooooooo)._

_Joe…bueno todos queremos a Joe. No tiene ninguna novedad. Sigue como siempre._

_¡Ale, chicas! ¡Os dejamos! ¡Un besico! ¡Feliz navidad!_

_El bailaor, el loco, el rompe-ordenadores y el penca-exámenes._

-¡Qué tíos! ¡Cada día están más locos! – exclamó Mimi.

-Sí, pues llega a escribirla también Davis...

-Sí…¿leemos su carta?

-¡Vale! ¡También la escribe Ken!

-¡Estupendo! – abrí la carta. Esto fue lo que ponía:

_Queridas Mimi y Kari:_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Nosotros bastante bien._

_No te escribimos por separado porque si no te iba a costar más responder, aparte de que estamos un poco vagos (bueno, Davis está vago)._

_Por aquí las cosas van bastante bien. Yo (Ken) estoy muy contento por mi renacida amistad con Yolei. Además, he vuelto a ver a una antigua compañera mía. No parece que le haya caído bien a Yolei, seguramente en su carta le habrá puesto a parir, pero bueno._

_Por mi parte (Davis), estoy hartito de Yolei. Pa ser sincero, me ha cabreao. ¿Tú que tal? ¿Y tú, Mimi? ¿Y el resto de la peña de allá?_

_Bueno, chicas, nos despedimos. Que paséis una feliz navidad y una buena nochevieja. ¡Contestad pronto!_

_Un abrazo (de los dos y pa todos)_

_Ken y Davis_

En aquel momento, a Mimi le llamó Michael por teléfono, y salió de la habitación para atenderlo. Entre tanto, como no le importaba, abrí la carta de T.K. : mi mejor amigo.

_Querida Kari:_

_¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿Entiendes bien las clases? ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos o amigas? Digo, a parte de las chicas que nos dijiste en Septiembre._

_Te echo mucho de menos. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no hablamos. Te hubiese llamado por teléfono, pero es que no sé tu número. ¿Podrías meterte en el Messenger el día de Nochebuena? Lo digo sólo si esta carta te llega para dicha fecha. Si no, me gustaría hablar contigo en Nochevieja. ¡Métete, por favor!_

_Respecto a mis libros, ya he enviado uno, el del concurso. En unos años, haré otro de toda nuestra aventura digital ¿qué te parece?_

_Por cierto, ya me enteré de lo de Yolei._

_Bueno, Kari, espero que te lo pases muy bien en estados unidos._

_Contéstame pronto. Un beso:_

_T.K._

"¡Qué bien" pensé. Me alegraba mucho de recibir noticias de T.K. Por supuesto, hablaría con él el día veinticuatro, mientras durase la fiesta en casa de Mimi.

La nochebuena, llegó. Todos llegaron a casa de Mimi sobre las nueve y media de la noche.

-¡Hola! – saludó Maica. Su Whitedemidevimon, se dirigió directamente al salón, sin saludar ni nada. Maica, mosqueada, dijo:

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no te he enseñado modales? – Maica corrió hasta el salón. Entre tanto, Michael, Willy, Kira, Lucy, Mimi los digimons y Gatomon y yo, nos quedamos en el descansillo. De repente, Whitedemidevimon y Maica gritaron:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡CUANTA COMIDA!!!!!! – a pocas nos da un patatús. Nosotros también fuimos al salón. Enseguida comprendimos la emoción de nuestros amigos: una mesa de lo menos cuatro metros de largo llena de pavo, patatas, pasteles, bebida, jamón, fruta…

-Todo para vosotros – dijo Mimi, orgullosa.

-Increíble – dijimos todos.

-¿Podemos empezar a devorar? – preguntó Willy.

-¡Claro! – exclamó Mimi.

-Dicho y hecho. Nos sentamos a la mesa. Mimi puso unos villancicos en su equipo de música y el banquete comenzó. Por mi parte, me serví un muslo de pavo con una generosa ración de patatas. Gatomon, muy feliz, me imitó. Nos llevó una hora acabar con todo. Después de aquello, tendimos un tapete en el suelo y pusimos sobre él un tablero para jugar al Monopoly. Lucy y Seamon, eran unos auténticos ases, y se quedaron con todo nuestro dinero. El contraste con ella, lo tenía claramente Willy: no obtuvo ni una sola casa. Eran las once y media de la noche, cuando me acordé de una cosa, mientras jugamos al trivial:

-A Kari ¿Quién descubrió América? – preguntó Mimi.

-¡T.K.! – exclamé. Todos se callaron en seco. Lucy comenzó a reír.

-Esto…- comenzó a decir Mimi – fue Cristóbal Colón.

-¡Ya lo sé, hombre! ¡Quería decir realmente que T.K. y yo quedamos ayer (bueno, por carta) en hablar hoy por el Messenger! Mimi, por favor…

-¡No se hable más! – sonrió Mimi - ¡A hablar! Por cierto ¿Quién ha ganado? – Lucy jugaba con los "quesitos" del trivial. Dijo:

-¿Quién va a ganar? Yo, por supuesto.

-Ay… - se quejó Mimi – Bueno, chicos, recoged esto mientras Kari y yo nos conectamos.

-Me dirigí con Mimi a su habitación y encendió el ordenador. Cuando este terminó de cargar, encendí el Messenger. Metí mi nombre de usuario y contraseña. ¡Genial! No sólo estaba T.K. ¡También mi hermano e Izzy! Por supuesto, conecté primero con T.K.

Yagami-girl dice:

Hla, T.K.!

T.K. dice:

Hla Kari! Cunato tiempo!

Yagami-girl:

Te exaba de menos muchísimo!!!!

T.K.:

Yo también.

T.K.:

Toy hablando con tu hermano

Yagami-girl:

Ya e visto q está conectao

Yagami-girl:

Xro no me apetece hablar ahora con ellos

T.K.:

Aj´s dnd estás?

Yagami-girl:

Encasa de Mimi

Yagami-girl.

Una fiesta.

En aquel momento llegaron los demás. Willy puso:

Yagami-girl:

Hla! Soy Willy.

T.K.:

Hola!!!!!!!!!!

T.K.:

Q tl?

Yagami-girl:

Muy bien!!!!!!!!1Todo dieces!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T.K.:

Felicidades! Y tú Kari????????

Yagami-girl:

Weno, dos dieces, un nueve, seis ochos y medio y un siete.

To sobresaliente menos historia.

Es lo peor.

No mempapo de na!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tú q tl?

T.K.:

Todo notables y sobresalientes. Xro x poco pnco kimica

Yagami-girl:

Lo siento! _

T.K.:

Da igual!!!!!!!!!! Tu número de teléfono?

Yagami-girl:

Puedes llamrme a cas de Mimi: 555-678-995.

Yagami-girl:

O a mi móvil (mis padres me lo enviaron hace una semana) 643 90 78 95

Ok?

T.K.:

Sí, perfecto.

Yagami-girl:

^_^

T.K.:

-------------------------- para ti

Yagami-girl:

Gracias!!!

T.K.:

Lo siento, tengo que ir a comer.

Adeu! : (

Yagami-girl:

Adiós! Llamame!

T.K.:

Claro!

Adiós!

Yagami-girl:

Adiós!

¡Qué casualidad! No había hecho más que cerrar a T.K. cuando me abrió mi hermano:

la gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!! dice:

Quia! Cunato tiempo!

Yagami-girl dice:

Hola, hermanito!

Yagami-girl:

Sigues engullendo sin parar?

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Pos como tiene que ser, leñe!

Yagami-girl:  
Soy Lucy! Enséñame ser como tú…

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Lo siento, wapa, eso no se aprende

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

SE ES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Jejejejejejejejejejejejejjejejejejejjejejejejejjejejjejejjejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejjejjjejejjejeejjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yagami-girl:

Estás loco, hermano.

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Que va!

Mira, una rosa espinosa -*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jejeje t la dedico.

Yagami-girl:

Capullo…^_^

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

º_º tengo ojeras.

Me quiero pillar un pedo……weno, no, mejor tirar…….

Proffftttt!!!!!!!!!!!!

Q a gusto…

Yagami-girl:

Q guarro!!!!!!!!!

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Ñajajajajajajjajajjaja!!!!!!!!!! Perro+labios= BUBBA!!!!!!

Yagami-girl:

¿??????

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Déjalo……

Quiero comer!!!!

Yagami-girl:

Te vaas a inchar

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

BUM!!!!!!! Peté…….

Yagami-girl:

_ miedo me das….

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Pss ts

Pss ts

Más pss ts

Yagami-girl:

Loco!!!!!!!!!!

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Chiquitauntauntaunchiribiribioléolétacatá!!!!!!!!

Sus dejo, wapísimas (tú no, hermana, ^_^) Adiós.

Yagami-girl:

Adiós! Feliz navidad!

La gente piensa que estoy loco pero no es así JUJUA!!!!!:

Eso!!! =mente. Saionara!

Tai se desconectó. Mimi miró el reloj ¡las doce de la noche! Apagó el ordenador, y todos nos fuimos a dormir. Aquella Nochebuena, había sido inolvidable. Llena de noticias. Lo que se decía una Nochebuena mensajera…

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos pronto. Hubo regalos para todos. A mí, me regalaron un walkman (Willy y Maica) , una falda de invierno verde de terciopelo (Mimi), unos pendientes (Michael) un anillo (Lucy) y un libro de adivinación (Kira).

Pero el mejor regalo, estaba por llegar: una estupenda noticia que recibí en Enero.

_Fiiiiiiiiiin xD Realmente el messenger es un GRAN recurso O.O_

_Pronto el cap 9 ¿qué pasará?_

_Gracias a todos ^^  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Nochevieja, fuera rencores

**Capítulo 9**

**Nochevieja: fuera rencores (narrado por Davis)**

Era el treinta de Diciembre. El primer trimestre escolar, había acabado hacía una semana, y aún quedaba otra por delante.

Tai, había ido a Kyoto a visitar a unos tíos suyos. Sora, estaba de viaje para una gala en su honor. Matt, tenía una representación musical de su escuela en Osaka. Izzy, se había vuelto a cargar su ordenador, esta vez definitivamente, y tenía que ir a Hong-Kong unos días a buscar uno "apto para curiosos". Joe, tenía ocupadas las vacaciones con un trabajo en Sendai como voluntario en un hospital. Sólo quedábamos T.K., mi fiel amigo Ken y…pff…Yolei.

En aquel momento, acababa de encender el ordenador, para hablar con Ken de una fiestecilla de Nochevieja que, probablemente, tendría lugar en su casa.

Soy el as! dice:

Hola, Ken!

Kenichi dice:

Hola!

Soy el as! dice:

Has preguntado?

Kenichi dice:

Sí. Al final se puede. Os podéis quedar a dormir al final, y todo.

Soy el as! dice:

Guay!!!!!!

Soy el as! dice:

Quienes estamos?

Kenichi dice:

Yolei, T.K. y nosotros dos. Les dejan también.

Ah! Y Lorei, claro

Lleva a June si quieres ^_^

Soy el as! dice:

No, gracias º_º

Kenichi dice:

Jejeje

Soy el as! dice:

Ondia! Yolei ma vuelto a admitir!

Lo akbo de ver

Kenichi dice:

Malegro. Parece que está comenzando a ecapacitar.

Soy el as! dice:

Recapacitar? Esa? Jejejejejjejjejejjejejejjejejjejjejeje!!!!!!!!

Kenichi dice:

Le pedirás perdón otra vez, no?

Soy el as! dice:

Si ella me lo pide a mí, sí. Si no me pide perdón por to lo q se ha pasado, ni de coña, tío.

Kenichi dice:

Tranqui, lo hará. Si no, le pego…(es broma)

Soy el as! dice:

Iwal le pego yo! Q noooooooooo

Soy el as! dice:

Una cosa, si volvéis, ¡HACEDME MÁS CASO!

Kenichi dice:

Ok, y tú ¡DEJA EL CACHONDEO!

Soy el as! dice:

CLARO QUE SÍ, HOMBRE. X CIERTO, HAY ALGUNA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE OCURRA????????????

Kenichi dice:

Haber, hay. Aunque desde que vi a Mayumi…no sé

Soy el as! dice:

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kenichi dice:

Eh!

Una cosa, xq no APAGAS EL BLOQ. MAYÚS.??????

Soy el as! dice:

AHÍ VA! Ya está.

Te dejo, mi hermana quiere cotorrear un ratico.

Kenichi dice:

Ok, adiós!

Soy el as! dice:

Adiós!

Kenichi dice:

Espera! Qdamos esta tarde un ratico con Yolei y T.K.? a las cinco en el parque de tu barrio.

Soy el as! dice:

Está bieeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn adiós!

Kenichi dice:

Adiós!

Cedí el ordenador a mi hermana. La verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de estar con Yolei (y seguro que ella tampoco) pero acepté quedar sólo por mi amigo (por algo tengo el emblema de la amistad).

La tarde, llegó. Salí de casa con Veemon hacia el parque, que estaba a unos cinco minutos andando.

- Davis – dijo Veemon.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado con Yolei?

- Pregúntaselo a ella…a las chicas no hay quien las entienda – pegué una patada a una piedrecilla. Al seguir su trayectoria con la mirada, vi unas deportivas que me resultaron familiares. Eran las de T.K. Él y Patamon ya habían llegado.

- ¡Hola! – saludó T.K. Veemon y Patamon comenzaron a jugar – Bueno, ¿qué tal todo?

- Psé, bien…supongo.

- Ajá. ¿Sabes? Estuve hablando con Kari por el Messenger el día de Nochebuena – al oír aquello, me alegré súbitamente.

- ¡Qué te dijo!

- Que ME echaba de menos, que estaba en casa de Mimi en una fiesta y que había sacado muy buenas notas.

- Ahhh…yo le escribí una carta junto a Ken, pero aún no me ha contestado – admití, tristemente.

- Tranquilo – dijo T.K., en tono alentador – el correo tarda mucho en llegar aquí desde allá. ¡Mira! Viene Yolei. – en breves segundos, la chica y su digimon llegaron junto a T.K. y yo. Yolei, dijo:

- Hola, chicos. Me ha llamado Ken. Dice que llegará un poco tarde porque ha perdido el primer metro, y no pasa otro por Tamachi que le lleve hasta aquí hasta las cinco y media. Es por eso que he tardado más. Justo ha sonado el teléfono cuando iba salir.

- Entiendo – dijo T.K - ¿Qué hora es, Davis?

- Las cinco y diez ¿por qué?

- Podríamos ir a esperar a Ken a la estación de metro ¿no?

- A mí me parece una buena idea –dijo Yolei.

- Bien, vamos pues – finalicé yo.

Comenzamos a andar. Pasamos por el centro comercial, donde vimos al padre de Sora de pasada. También vimos a la señora Yagami saliendo de una pastelería. Finalmente, llegamos a la estación. Cuando esto ocurrió, eran las cinco y media pasadas.

- Bueno – dije – ahora, a esperar.

- No tardará mucho – dijo T.K. – Los trayectos entre Odaiba y Tamachi son muy cortos y rápidos.

- Sí, uno llega en cinco o siete minutos – afirmó Yolei.

- ¿Por qué no vendrá andando? – pregunté, con curiosidad.

- Buena pregunta, Davis. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de por qué lo hará. Tal vez, simplemente no le apetezca andar.

- Pero Ken es un chico muy deportivo – dijo Yolei, mientras le brillaban los ojos – No creo que sea eso.

- Pos pa mí que ya no juega a nada – de repente, noté una mano en mi hombro: era Ken.

- ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa! No tendríais por qué haber venido.

- Sois muy simpáticos – dijo Wormmon. Entonces, algo se deslizó por detrás de Ken. Era Louise, su hermana pequeña.

- ¡Hola, Louise! – saludó Yolei – Hey, esto lo explica todo…Ken, ¿a que has venido en metro por tu hermana?

- Sí, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Nos lo hemos estado preguntando mientras te esperábamos, Ken – dijo T.K.

- Ah…interesante. ¿Qué os apetece hacer?

- Son las seis menos cuarto. ¿Qué os parece si…comemos algo? – propuse.

- ¿No es un poco pronto? – preguntó Yolei.

- Yo quiero comer… - dijo Louise.

- Bueno, está bien…Louise, ¿qué te apetece comer?

- Quiero tarta de manzana.

- ¡Pero si en la hamburguesería no hay de eso! – exclamó Davis.

- De todos modos, podíamos ir a una cafetería, para variar – dijo Ken.

- Es buena idea – dijo T.K. – Así variaremos un poco.

- Una hermana de mi madre – comencé a decir – tiene una cafetería por aquí cerca. Podríamos ir, con suerte nos salga gratis. Además, con el frío que hace, nos vendrá bien zumbarnos un chocolate caliente por el morro.

- Parece una buena idea – dijo Ken - ¿verdad?

- Sí, por mí estupendo – dijo Yolei.

- Por mí, también – finalizó T.K.

- ¡Pos vamos! – exclamé.

- ¿Dónde está exactamente? – preguntó T.K.

- En el centro comercial. Luego, podemos darnos una vuelta por ahí.

- Bien – dijo Ken – Louise ¿te cansarás?

- Yo no me canso. Ya soy una niña mayor – replicó ella.

- Entonces vamos.

Aquella niña, la hermana de Ken, me fascinaba. Era muy inteligente, y eso que sólo tenía tres años. También era tremendamente avispada: no se le escapaba una.

En un cuarto de hora, llegamos a nuestro destino. Entramos en la cafetería. Enseguida vi a mi tía:

- ¡Tía Hiyuki! – saludé.

- ¡Davis! – exclamó ella - ¡Cuánto tiempo! Vienes con unos amigos ¿no? Sentaos, sentaos, en seguida os atiendo. Invita la casa.

- Gracias – dije. Cuando mi tía se alejó, dije:

- ¿Veis? Ya os dije que nos iba a salir por el morro.

- Hola, Daisuke – dijo una voz a mi espalda.

- ¡Jaysuke! – exclamé. Aquel era mi primo Jaysuke, también llamado James - ¡Cuantísimo tiempo! Chicos, este es mi primo James. Él es el hijo de mi tía Hiyuki.

- Hola – saludó James – Bueno, a la chica del pelo morao ya la conozco, Davis, y al chaval del pelo azul, también. Les vi un día que fui a casa del hermano de la chica con Lorei, un amigo mío.

- Ajá… - dije – Bueno, pos el rubiales esta es T.K., y la niña pequeña…

- ¡NO SOY PEQUEÑA! Me llamo Louise, Jaysuke. Encantada.

- Gracias. Yo también lo estoy.

- Bueno, chicos – dijo mi tía, que acababa de llegar - ¿qué vais a tomar?

- Yo tomaré un chocolate caliente – dijo Yolei.

- Yo también – continuó Ken.

- Y yo – siguió T.K.

- Yo quiero un trozo de tarta de manzana y un zumo de naranja, por favor – dijo Louise

- Y yo – dije – un cacho bien grande de tarta de chocolate y un zumo de naranja.

- Muy bien. James, hijo mío. Ya puedes quitarte el delantal, anda, siéntate con Daisuke.

- ¡Gracias! Yo tomaré lo mismo que mi primo ¿vale?

- Está bien. Enseguida lo traigo.

El resto de la tarde, se pasó muy bien. Tras la cafetería, fuimos a una sala de juegos. Jugamos al baloncesto, al ping-pong al futbolín y al billar entre otros. Louise resultó ser un as en aquel último deporte.

Tras salir del centro comercial, acompañamos a Ken a la estación de metro.

- Bueno, chicos, mañana os veré en mi fiesta. Al final sí que se puede. Traeros pijama porque dormiremos en mi casa ¿vale? Por cierto, Yolei, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ven un momento – se alejaron un poco. Ken dijo:

- Yolei, por favor, creo que ya basta. Davis está realmente arrepentido y te va a pedir perdón mañana. Por favor, acepta sus disculpas.

- Ken, tranquilo. Ya había pensado en hacerlo. Además, yo también me disculparé.

- Menos mal – sonrió él. En aquel momento, llegó el metro. Ken se fue con Louise tras decirnos adiós.

La tarde siguiente, todos nos reunimos en casa de Ken a las nueve en punto. La cena, fue copiosa y nos gratificó a todos muchísimo, Después, Ken puso música para que bailásemos. En seguida, Ken se puso a bailar con a Yolei.

- En la siguiente canción, hablas con Davis ¿vale?

- Sí, está bien…¡cuidado, que me pisas!

- Perdona, es que soy muy torpe para estas cosas.

- Ya veo… - sonreí.

- A ti se te da muy bien. – en aquel momento, se miraron muy intensamente. Por un momento, creí que iban a besarse, pero no fue así. Al poco rato, la canción dejó de sonar. Y comenzó a hacerlo otra algo más movida. Lorei, comenzó a bailar con la pequeña Louise, que parecía muy hábil para aquello. T.K. y Ken, se sentaron en un sofá. Yolei, se me acercó.

- Hola, Davis. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Sí, yo también.

- Bueno, empieza si quieres.

- Eh…vale. Bueno, pos…que siento mucho haberos jod…digo fastidiao a Ken y a ti. Lo hacía porque Ken no me hacía ni puñetero caso, no por otra cosa. Nunca fue mi intención fastidiar a nadie. ¿Me perdonas?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Hombre, no tan supuesto. Las otras veces ni me escuchaste, maja.

- Lo sé. Y lo siento. También siento haberme pasado contigo todo este tiempo.

- ¡Da igual, mujé! Volvemos a ser amigos ¿no? – ella asintió - ¡Ale! ¡un abrazo! – le abracé fuertemente. Bueno, no había sido tan difícil disculparse como pensaba.

- Por cierto, Davis ¿bailas?

- Okis – dije.

Terminó la canción, y comenzó otra. Pisé unas diez veces a Yolei, y la pobre acabó con un dolor de pies…Aquella noche, aprendí dos cosas, la primera, a comprender mejor a mi amiga. La segunda, que, definitivamente, no sé bailar.

Tras el baile, y la llegada del nuevo año, nos fuimos a dormir. A partir de aquel día, me propuse algo. Arreglar lo que deshice hacía ya unos seis meses. Me dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a que mis dos amigos volviesen juntos. Era mi propósito para el año que viene.

Al día siguiente, pillé a Kari en el Messenger, y decidí contarle todo. Se alegró mucho y me dijo que me ayudaría a cumplir mi propósito…¡yo haciendo un proyecto junto a Kari! El año, no pudo comenzar mejor.


	10. Chapter 10: Enero frío y febril

**Capítulo 10**

**Enero frío y febril**

Aquel día, conseguí llegar a clase a duras penas. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba muy mareada. Por desgracia, además, a primera hora había historia: la asignatura más cargante que os podáis imaginar. Ya, a mitad de clase apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis brazos. La profesora, me reprendió enseguida:

- ¡Señorita Yagami! ¡No se duerma en los laureles!

- Sí – dije, desganada. Lucy, que estaba a mi lado, me preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me encuentro mal. Estoy muy mareada. ¡Atchís! Snif…

- Tal vez estés enferma, Kari.

- No creo…ay…

- ¡Yagami e Hitomi! Dejad de hablar y atender.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó mi compañera, Yo, tras asentir débilmente, me desmayé…

Lo siguiente que sentí, fue que estaba sobre algo blando. Abrí los ojos y lo vi: estaba tumbada en una camilla de la enfermería escolar.

- ¡Al fin! – exclamó la médico.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Lucy, se acercó y dijo:

- Te desmayaste en medio de clase. La médico te ha examinado.

- Ah…¿y qué me pasa?

- Tienes gripe, bonita. Siete días de cama sin hacer nada, lo solucionarán.

- ¿Sin hacer nada? ¿Y los estudios?

- De eso – dijo Willy, que llegó en aquel momento – es de lo que menos tienes que preocuparte. Tú ponte bien.

- Mmm – no me hacía mucha gracia perderme clases importantes, pero en fin…

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

- Las seis de la tarde – respondió Willy.

- ¿Queréis decir que llevo desde las nueve y media de la mañana dormida?

- Exacto – dijo la médico – Venga, Hikari, te vamos a ayudar a llegar al dormitorio. Olvídate de hacer nada hasta que pasen los siete días.

- Está bien – dije.

Entre Lucy y Willy, me llevaron al dormitorio. Cuando Willy se fue, Lucy me ayudó quitarme el uniforme y ponerme el pijama. A continuación, me metí en la cama.

Aquella noche, ni cené. Me quedé dormida y, al día siguiente, desperté para la hora de comer. Tomé un poco de sopa, y me volví a dormir. No vomitaba ni tenía diarrea (menos mal) pero tenía 38.5 grados de fiebre y estaba muy débil.

Aquel segundo día de encierro, tampoco hice nada.

El tercer día, amanecí bastante mejor. La fiebre, había remitido ya casi, aunque no mi debilidad. Aquella tarde, como se habían vacunado contra aquella nefasta enfermedad, vinieron a visitarme Maica, Kira, Lucy y Willy.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Kari? – preguntó Willy.

- Mejor, gracias.

- Hoy, hemos tenido examen – dijo Lucy.

- ¿De qué?

- De historia ¡ha sido tremendamente difícil! Te aconsejo que estudies…

- ¡Lucy! – exclamó Maica – Ni caso, Kari. Ya estudiarás cuando puedas.

- ¿Era difícil? – pregunté.

- Un poco… - dijo Kira, no muy segura.

- Ah…bueno, ¿ha pasado algo más? ¿Qué habéis hecho en clase?

- Bueno, en matemáticas hemos estado haciendo unos ejercicios en Internet – comenzó a explicar Maica - En francés, no hemos hecho nada, como siempre, pero al torpe de Willy se le ha caído el jersey del uniforme por la ventana.

- Es que – se intentó justificar el chico – estaba jugando con él, y se me escapó…

- Bueno, luego el examen de historia. Y, después…la verdad sólo me acuerdo de clase de biología…

- No importa – dije.

- Gracias, bueno, en biología hemos estado en el laboratorio.

- Y Willy – dijo Lucy – se ha cargado dos probetas.

- Estaba jugando con ellas, y…

- Se te escaparon – dijeron Maica, Kira y Lucy a la vez. Comenzamos a reírnos.

- Anda que jugar con una probeta – dije – con lo frágiles que son…

- Pues cuando nos enseñen el ácido sulfúrico, mejor que Willy no venga a clase… - dijo Lucy, con sorna.

- Mejor que no vengas TÚ a clase – puntualizó Willy – Serás mi primera víctima,

- Graciosillo…bueno, Kari, lo sentimos pero tenemos que estudiar…

- No importa – dije.

- Luego volvemos a estar un rato más contigo – dijo Kira.

- Además, si quieres, puedes hablarnos mientras estudiamos – finalizó Maica.

- ¡No! Aparte de que tengo mucho sueño, no quiero molestaros mientras estudiáis…

- Bueno, chicas – dijo Willy – yo me voy a mi habitación ¡adiós!

- Adiós, Willy – dijeron todas al unísono.

- Bueno – dije – voy a dormir un poco…

Dicho y hecho. A los cinco minutos me dormí, y no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. La de mi cuarto día de encierro. A la mañana, comencé a leer un poco todo lo que habían estado dando, ya que me encontraba mejor. Mientras lo hacía, observaba mi uniforme, tendido en la silla de estudio. Me hacía sentir extraña llevarlo, ya que en Odaiba nunca lo había hecho. Si la escuela de Odaiba y el instituto de Odaiba no se hubiesen fusionado en la escuela de primaria, secundaria y bachillerato de Odaiba, entonces sí lo hubiera hecho. A aquella escuela, sólo le faltaba tener cursos de preescolar. El anterior uniforme del instituto, es decir, el que hubiera debido de llevar yo, era, para las chicas, una faldita verde y un polo verde con una especie de cuello como el que llevan los marineros. El de aquí, era distinto. Se trataba de una falda azul oscura, unas medias azules oscuras y un jersey azul oscuro o negro. A mí, personalmente, me gusta más el de Odaiba.

A continuación, abrí el álbum de fotos del año 2002. Lo primero que vi, fue una foto mía con T.K.

Año 2002, día 20-9. Foto de T.K. y yo en el parque

de Odaiba

¡Qué recuerdos me daba aquella foto! Tenía muchas genas de volver a ver a mi primer amigo…

Desde aquel año, yo había cambiado bastante. Vi otra foto.

Aquella era la que me habían hecho con el uniforme del colegio nada más comenzar el curso.

Más tarde, como ya tenía ganas de escribir, contesté a todas las cartas que me habían escrito. Comencé por la de Yolei.

_Querida Yolei:_

_¿Qué tal estás? Yo ahora estoy con gripe. La pillé hace ya cuatro días, pero ya estoy mejor. No te preocupes._

_Las notas me han ido bastante bien ¿qué digo? ¡Muy bien! He tenido todo sobresalientes excepto en historia, que "sólo" he tenido un notable. Me han regalado bastantes cosas._

_Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo. ¿Podrías llamarme algún día a mi móvil? Es el 643 90 78 95. Te llamaría yo, pero no tengo tu número._

_Por lo que me contaste de la chica esa, no te preocupes. No creo que te suponga problema alguno. Y si te lo supone, plántale cara._

_Bueno, te dejo, tengo muchas más cartas que escribir…_

_¡Cuéntame cualquier novedad!_

_Un abrazo:_

_Kari_

_PD: ya me contó Davis que os habéis reconciliado. Me alegro mucho._

Tras escribir aquella primera carta, saqué otro papel y me puse a escribir una segunda carta; dirigida esta vez a Sora:

_Querida Sora:_

_¿Qué tal te va todo? Yo tengo gripe. Vaya porquería…_

_Felicidades por haber ganado el torneo de tenis. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

_Siento mucho que tu hermano te lo hiciese pasar mal. A estas alturas, ya te imaginarás lo que siente por ti…no le digas que te lo he dicho ¿eh?_

_Lo que hizo, lo hizo por que es muy impulsivo, no porque sea un pulpo o similar, así que tranquila._

_No hay mucho que contar de lo que ha pasado aquí. Bueno, en nochebuena, hicimos una fiesta en casa de Lucy. Sin más._

_Me despido de ti. Te escribiría más, pero tengo más cartas que escribir y quiero ahorrar fuerzas. ¡Lo siento mucho!_

_Espero que todo te vaya bien._

_Un abrazo:_

_Kari_

Me sentía un poco cansada, pero aún así comencé a escribir la siguiente carta, esta vez dirigida a Izzy, Joe Matt y mi hermano.

_¡Hola, chicos!_

_Ya, ni pregunto. Se que estáis bien. Yo tengo gripe. Hoy, que me encuentro mejor os escribo._

_No, Tai, no he seguido tu consejo. Qué cachondeo tenéis con el pelo de Mimi ¿no? Ahora, lo lleva castaño (su color de pelo natural) con mechas rubias._

_Ya me contó Sora que ganó el torneo, y también tu ASALTO en la discoteca, Tai. A ver qué haces, lanzao. Por cierto, veo absolutamente lógico que el árbitro te echase. ¡A quién se le ocurre hacer eso!_

_¿Qué tal tu ordenador, Izzy? Tal vez sea mejor que dejes de hacerle cosas raras, luego pasa lo que pasa._

_Matt, me alegro mucho de que estés haciendo lo que te gusta. Si hacéis algún teatro o baile ¿me podrías enviar una copia de la cinta en que lo grabes? Tengo ganas de verte._

_Bueno, Joe, espero que tu carrera siga bien. Mimi te envía un beso desde aquí._

_Bueno, chicos, me despido de vosotros._

_¡Un abrazo a todos!_

_Kari_

Tras aquella carta, miré la hora que era. Con el tiempo, ya se había hecho la hora de comer. Decidí dejar lo de escribir para otro momento. Al poco rato, me trajeron la comida. A la tarde, estuve viendo la televisión un rato. Más tarde, vinieron a verme Maica, Kira y Lucy.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Lucy al verme.

- ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal?

- Bien – respondió Kira - ¿y tú?

- Mejor. Ya casi no tengo fiebre. Esta mañana, he escrito a Sora, Yolei, Izzy, Joe, Matt y mi hermano. ¿Qué os parece si la carta a Davis y Ken la hacemos entre todas?

- Es una buena idea – dijo Maica – Voy a llamar a Willy.

Maica volvió con Willy al poco rato. Comenzamos a escribir la carta. Al final, quedó así:

_Queridos Davis y Ken:_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Os escribimos Lucy, Willy, Maica, Kira y yo, Kari._

_Ahora, tengo gripe, pero ya estoy bastante mejor. Por aquí, todo va muy bien. En Nochebuena, celebramos una fiesta en casa de Mimi. ¿Habéis hecho vosotros algo?_

_Ya me contó Yolei lo de la chica esa, Ken. Parece un poco celosa, pero nada más. De todos modos, Ken, piensa que de las dos, la que más tiempo ha pasado contigo, es Yolei. No te digo nada más._

_Bueno, Davis. Ya hablaré contigo por el Messenger sobre nuestro plan…_

_Dice Willy que le mandes una carta también. Pon la misma dirección que a mí, sólo que con su nombre._

_Lucy, Maica y Kira, quieren una foto vuestra. ¡Enviadles si tenéis!_

_Aquí tenéis una foto mía._

_Bueno, nos despedimos de vosotros. Un abrazo a los dos._

_Kari, Maica, Kira, Lucy y Willy_

- Bueno, ya está – dijo Willy – Si quieres, Kari, mañana echo esta y las demás al buzón.

- Bien – dije – muchas gracias, pero mejor que las eches a la tarde si no te importa. Es que aún no he escrito a T.K.

- Vale – contestó Willy – Pero ¿por qué no le escribes ahora?

- Es que…a decir verdad…no me apetece mucho. He escrito mucho hoy.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó él – Era sólo una sugerencia. Bueno, chicas, me voy a mi habitación. Tengo que hacer la tarea.

- ¡Adiós! – exclamó Kira. Willy se fue.

- Bueno – dijo Maica – nosotras también tenemos que trabajar…

- Da igual, haced lo que tengáis que hacer – dije.

- ¡Oh! Gracias, Kari – contestó – Por cierto, si puedes, comienza a leer este libro. Es para literatura.

- ¡Gracias! Bueno, os dejo estudiar en paz.

A la mañana siguiente, comencé a leer aquel libro. Era un poco aburrido, mejor dicho, MUY aburrido. Se titulaba "Memorias de un poeta".

Después de comer, me puse a escribir a T.K. Esto fue lo que escribí:

_Querido T.K:_

_¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te va todo? Lamento no haberte contestado antes, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Ahora, aprovecho que tengo gripe para hacerlo. Este es ya mi quinto día enferma._

_Todo me va muy bien. Entiendo perfectamente las clases. La profesora, dice que hablo inglés como una auténtica nativa, pero yo no creo que sea para tanto…_

_No he hecho ningún otro amigo. Me llevo bien con la gente de clase, sin más. El otro día, hubo un chico que me dijo que le gustaba… ¡vaya corte! Me dijo que si quería ser su novia, pero le dije que no. Se quedó un poco triste, pero en fin ¿qué iba a hacer?_

_Ya que no conoces mucho a Maica, Kira y Lucy, te voy a hablar más de ellas._

_Maica, como ya sabes, es la prima de Yolei. Se parecen bastante, solo que Maica no lleva gafas. Es simpática y extrovertida. Su mejor amigo es Willy. Maica, tiene mucha confianza en sí misma y en los demás. Su pelo, es largo y azul. Al contrario que Yolei, es un poco baja, pero sí que es bastante delgada._

_Por su parte, Lucy es muy honesta y extrovertida. Es rubia de ojos azules y siempre lleva su pelo (que es corto) recogido en dos coletas. Le gusta mucho la ropa deportiva, y es la que suele llevar siempre. No es muy alta, mide 1'63, y no es muy delgada, más o menos como yo. Su piel, es muy pálida._

_Por último, Kira, es guapísima. Tiene ansias de conocer todo, como Izzy, se llevaría bien con él. Le encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, y ya a hecho alguna que otra güija. También como a Izzy, le encantan los ordenadores. Ha creado su propio procesador de textos. Es muy alta y delgada. Es morena de piel, y su pelo es castaño, ondulado y largo. Lleva siempre dos trencitas hechas con dos mechones de pelo._

_Bueno, ya me dirás qué te han parecido mis amigas ¡hasta pronto! Un beso:_

_Kari_

"Bueno, ya está" me dije. Más tarde, vinieron los de siempre más Mimi y Michael. Willy, llevó en un momentito mis cartas al buzón, y luego volvió conmigo y los demás. Pasaron toda la tarde conmigo, y luego, cenaron conmigo en la habitación.

El día siguiente, era Sábado. Fui a casa de Mimi, como cada fin de semana. A la mañana, hice la tarea y a la tarde, vinieron los demás a estar con nosotras dos ( y con los digimons, claro) Finalmente, el domingo salí un rato a la calle. Ya me encontraba mucho mejor.

El lunes, por fin, volví a clase, con un pensamiento en la cabeza ¿qué ocurriría en Odaiba entonces?


	11. Chapter 11:Año nuevo,nuevas experiencias

**Capítulo 11**

**Año nuevo, nuevas experiencias (narrado por Yolei)**

Aquella última semana de enero, consiguió dejarme totalmente agotada. Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde aquel fatídico día en que Ken rompió conmigo, y no parecía que se fuese a arreglar. Precisamente, aquella semana intenté olvidarme de aquello probando algo distinto. O mejor dicho, alguien distinto. Por desgracia, a veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad. Ese, fue mi caso.

El lunes, me desperté como todos los lunes para ir a clase. En el recreo, a las diez y media, bajé con Ken, Davis y T.K. al patio a pasar el recreo.

- Yolei – dijo Ken - ¿tú recuerdas como hiciste el año pasado el oral de inglés?

- Sí, por supuesto – contesté – pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que lo tengo que hacer pasado mañana. Soy el primero al que le toca, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Ajá, entiendo. ¿Qué te parece si hoy después de clase vienes a mi casa y te lo explico?

- Vale, me parece bien. Muchas gracias.

- De nada – sonreí. De repente, vi a Joan. Era un buen amigo mío de clase (no tanto como mis demás amigos, y mucho menos como Ken) y fui hacia él para hablar un rato. Por desgracia, iba con Nick. Un auténtico imbécil. Lo peor era que yo le llevaba gustando desde sexto de primaria. Al verme, Joan me dijo:

- ¡Hola, Yolei! ¿Qué tal estás?

- ¿Cómo va a estar? – exclamó Nick – Está muy buena ¿acaso no lo ves?

- No me refiero a eso, so tonto.

- Sí, pero yo quería referirme a eso.

- Bueno – dije – estaba bien hasta que vi a Nick. – le lancé una mirada asesina.

- Siempre tan halagadora...Inoue, cada día me fascinas más.

- Imbécil... – murmuré. Después, dije a Joan:

- Hazme un favor, vamos lejos de este imbécil.

- Bien, vale – en aquel momento tocó el timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo.

- Vaya... – suspiré – qué pena. Bueno, hablamos en otro momento ¿vale?

- En clase, si eso.

- No, mejor que no. Ya me han apuntado una vez en el diario por hablar con Hitoki.

- Bueno, entonces mañana.

- Está bien.

Subí a clase. El resto de la jornada escolar, se pasó agradable-mente. Al fin, tras la última hora de clase, esperé a que Ken saliese, junto a mi hermano Lorei.

- Hola, Yolei, hola Lorei – dijo al llegar.

- Hola ¿vamos?

- Sí, vamos. – comenzamos a caminar. Tras un rato, me di cuenta de que Ken no parecía muy animado:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que siento mucho tener que molestarte y quitarte tiempo de estudio.

- ¡No importa! Además, no tango tarea para mañana.

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Yolei.

- De nada. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

- Sí.

Cogimos el ascensor. En él, bajaba Cody Hida. Le saludamos y fuimos a mi piso. Lorei, se fue a ver la televisión con Blueimon. Ken y yo, entramos en mi habitación, donde Hawkmon nos saludó:

- Hola, chicos. Ken, ¿qué tal estás?

- Bien, Hawkmon, gracias.

- ¿Y Wormmon? – volvió a preguntar el curioso Hawkmon.

- Está en casa.

- Ajá – finalizó el digimon.

- Hawkmon – dije - ¿te importaría ir con Lorei y Blueimon al salón? Ken, tiene que estudiar, y yo le voy a ayudar.

- Estudiar ¿eh? Bien, bien. No hace falta que mintáis. Ya me voy. – abandonó la habitación:

- Vaya un malpensado – dije – Bueno, voy a coger los apuntes del oral...aquí están – saqué un cuaderno azul de un cajón – Toma, están en la última página.

- Muchas gracias, Yolei.

- ¿No tenías tú apuntes?

- No. La profesora se enfadó, y nos dijo que nos las apañásemos como pudiéramos.

- Ah...bueno, te explico. Tienes que hablar sobre un libro que hayas leído, durante cinco minutos, y leer un pasaje de dicho libro. Tienes que usar todo el vocabulario que puedas, y construir frases gramaticalmente correctas.

- Bien, lo entiendo. ¿Qué libro me aconsejas? ¿De cuál hiciste tú?

- Del libro de lectura de inglés. Te aconsejo que hagas de él, así no tendrás que traducir el pasaje que leas al inglés.

- Bien, muchas gracias por todo. En dos días te lo devuelvo ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, tómate tu tiempo. ¿Tienes prisa?

- No, no tengo tarea, y le dije a mi madre que volvería para cenar.

- ¿Te apetece merendar? Hay tarta de manzana casera.

- De acuerdo.

Fuimos a la cocina. Saqué dos platos, y puse en cada uno un trozo de tarta. Después, saqué una coca-cola para cada uno. Al poco de comenzar a zampar, Ken me dijo:

- ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?

- ¿Cuáles?

- Con los que hablabas en el recreo.

- ¡Ah! Dos de mi clase. Uno, es bastante majo, nos llevamos bien. El otro, es un maldito pulpo. Lo peor, es que le gusto.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es un pulpo?

- Por testimonios de chicas de mi clase.

- Tal vez estén equivocadas.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Y qué te parece?

- Me cae fatal...está todo el día siguiéndome. Es un pelma.

- Ya. ¿Y el otro?

- Es muy simpático. ¿A qué viene esto?

- Quiero saber con qué tipo de gente andas. Sin más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres mi amiga, y naturalmente, no quiero que te pase nada.

- ¿No será otra cosa?

- No, no...sigo sin aclararme, y mucho menos desde que Mayumi apareció.

- Si no lo hubiese hecho, ya estarías seguro ¿verdad?

- Pues creo que sí, la verdad. Me ha comido mucho el coco...tal vez, sería mejor si...

- ¿Si qué?

- Mira, Yolei, creo que ya has esperado demasiado. No te mereces esto. Ya que no estoy seguro, tal vez sería mejor si buscases a otra persona.

- Pero yo no quiero...

- Sí, pero no sé cuánto tardaré.

- Claro, y cuando te decidas qué ¿te vas a aguantar por que yo...?

- Mira, tengo una idea. ¿Tú estás segura de lo que sientes?

- Pues...la verdad, no demasiado.

- Entonces, para asegurarnos, tal vez sería bueno que ambos saliésemos con otras personas. Así, veríamos si realmente nos queremos o no.

- Sí, ¿pero con quién?

- Tú...con Davis, por ejemplo – le miré asesinamente - Intuyo que no ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¿Izzy?

- No sé, si me gustase, sí, pero en este caso, no me parece bien.

- Bueno, si tan bien te cae, prueba con el chico ese que dices que es un pulpo – ante aquello, a pocas se me sale toda la coca-cola de la boca:

- ¡No soy masoquista, ni nada parecido!

- Vale, vale... ¿y el otro?

- Joan...la verdad, es que un poquito me gusta...sí, parece buna idea ¿Y tú? ¿Con Mayumi? – dije con cierto temor.

- En ella había pensado, pero no estoy seguro – derramé una lágrima. Al parecer, Ken lo vio y me dijo:

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Mira, creo que lo de Mayumi, mejor no ¿vale?

- ¡No! Si quieres hazlo, Ken. Es simplemente que creo que lo nuestro no tiene solución.

- Bueno, hay que reconocer que estamos en una crisis bastante gorda, pero se solucionará.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que está todo perdido...tú, olvídate de mí cuando decidas. Piensa en ti mismo. Yo, voy a intentarlo con Joan, no sé si funcionará, pero en fin.

- Yo... – dijo Ken. Entonces, hizo lo que menos esperaba que hiciera, me besó en la boca.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Pensé que te animaría y te daría más esperanzas. Siento que te haya molestado....

- No, no lo ha hecho. Tranquilo.

- Lo siento,

- He dicho que no me ha molestado en absoluto. – Ken sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Ahora si que estoy realmente confuso. El haberte besado, me ha hecho recordar todo lo que ocurrió, He sentido que...no sé. El caso es que he vuelto a sentir algo.

- Entonces... ¿volvemos?

- Lo siento de veras, pero no. Quiero estar completamente seguro cuando vuelva contigo. Cuando lo haga, quiero que sea para toda la vida. Pero no quiero hacerte esperar. Tú, inténtalo con Joan. Tal vez él sea tu alma gemela.

- Es posible – dije. Sonreí.

Al fin, a las ocho de la tarde, acompañé a mi amigo a la estación y se fue. Aquella conversación, me había hecho pensar. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si salía con Joan? La verdad, no me gustaba, pero pensé que debía intentarlo. Aquel recreo, sería decisivo.

El timbre sonó. Bajé junto a Joan al patio, y nos fuimos (bueno, le llevé) a un rincón apartado del mismo. Él, intrigado, dijo:

- ¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí?

- Es que quiero hablar contigo de una cosa.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

- ¿Eh? Vaya, me pillas desprevenido...no sé qué decir...vale, sí. Está bien.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero he de decirte que no es que me gustes mucho...pero es posible que...

- Tú tampoco me gustas mucho.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

- Me gustaría probar algo nuevo. Sólo si tú estás de acuerdo, claro.

- No, si a mí no me importa. Por mí vale.

- Estupendo. ¿Quedamos esta tarde en el parque?

- Vale, ¿a qué hora?

- ¿A las cinco?

- OK. Hasta la tarde, pues. Voy con mis amigos ¿ok?

- Sí, claro.

- Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

El resto de la mañana (la tarde no había clase) se lo pasó Ken, en los cambios de clase, preguntándome qué había pasado. Al principio, no se lo quise decir, pero insistió tanto que lo hice. Me felicitó, aunque de alguna manera parecía un poco triste, y volvió a su clase.

A la tarde, cuando llegué al parque, él ya estaba allí. Al verme, me saludó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

- Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias, ¿qué hacemos?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No sé... ¿damos una vuelta?

- Bien, vale. He traído dinero para invitarte luego a algo ¿te apetece?

- ¡Vale! Muchas gracias, Joan. Eres muy...amable – dije, acordándome de Ken. Él también era así de bueno cuando estábamos juntos...

Al rato de estar caminando, nos sentamos en un banco, porque yo estaba un poco cansada:

- ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? – preguntó Joan.

- Bastante bien...

- Cuando descanses ¿vamos a tomar algo?

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Sí, claro! No te preocupes. Es sólo que...

- ¿Vamos, pues?

- Vale.

Fuimos a merendar a una cafetería y, como hacía frío, pasamos ahí el resto de la tarde. Cuando al fin salimos, él me dijo:

- Te acompaño hasta tu casa ¿vale?

- Sí, bien, gracias.

- Te ocurre algo, Yolei. Tú no sueles estar tan poco animada. ¿De qué demonios se trata?

- Me... - ¿qué le iba a decir en aquel momento? Si le decía lo que aún sentía por Ken, me mandaría a la mierda. No quedaba otro remedio que mentir – duele la...cabeza.

- ¿Sí? – asentí – Venga, tranquila, puedes apoyarte en mí si quieres.

- Está bien – dije, haciendo lo que decía. Era increíble. Aquel chico, me trataba casi igual que Ken. Pero ¿cuál era la diferencia entre ambos? En fin, el caso fue que cuando llegamos a mi casa, el fue a despedirse de mí, dándome un beso...en la boca. Le aparté cuando fue a hacerlo, y dijo:

- ¿Qué te ocurre, o qué?

- Es que, no sé, aún no me atrevo, tal vez mañana.

- Pff...como quieras. Adiós. – se fue. Parecía un poco mosqueado.

Entre tanto, aquella misma tarde, Ken y Davis habían quedado. Estaban ambos en la habitación del segundo. Davis dijo:

- ¿¿¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉEEEEEEEE???

- Bueno, Yolei no iba a esperar eternamente. No sé si me decidiré. No podía seguir haciéndole eso.

- Joder, ¡pero si hace un momento me has dicho que te gustaba!

- Sí, y Mayumi también.

- ¿Y qué coño tiene ella que no tenga Yolei?

- Nada, no se trata de eso, Davis. Simplemente, me gustan las dos.

- ¡Eso va contra las leyes de la naturaleza! ¿Cómo demonios puedes tener a dos chicas en tu mente?

- No sé, chico. Bueno, ¿cual escogerías tú?

- Hombre, yo cogería a Mayumi. Está como un tren. Pero no tiene que ver a quien cogería yo, sino a quién cogerías tú.

- Así que Mayumi ¿eh?

- ¡Pero que yo no he dicho eso! A ver, Ken, hijo mío, recapacita.

- Que recapacite el qué.

- No sé, joé, ya no sé ni lo que digo. Escoge a Yolei, y punto. Corta por lo sano su relación con el tío ese, y vuelve con ella de una maldita vez.

- ¿Y si a ella le gusta?

- Joé...pos eso si que es un problema. ¿Por qué tuviste que animarla?

- Hablaré con ella. De momento, ninguna, y punto.

- Ah, no, no. Tú vas a volver con Yolei porque te lo mando yo.

- Tal vez, pero no ahora. Bueno, me voy a casa.

- Te acompaño hasta la estación.

- Vale.

El miércoles y el jueves, volví a quedar con Joan, y le seguí dando largas para que no me besase. El miércoles, dije que tenía una calentura, y el jueves, que no se me había curado. El viernes, por el contrario, quedé con Ken. Le invité a mi casa a las seis en punto.

- Hola – dijo al llegar.

- Hola – dije – Pasa.

- Gracias. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Había pensado en merendar, y luego ver una película.

- Bien, me parece buena idea.

- Si oyes ruidos, es que está mi hermanito pululando por ahí.

- Vale.

- Vamos a la cocina. Ya he preparado la merienda.

- ¿Qué hay?

- Tostadas con nocilla y zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

- ¡Me encanta!

- Ve sentándote, tengo que llamar a mi hermano, a ver si tiene hambre. ¡¡¡LOREIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

- ¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEE!!!

- ¡¡¡A MERENDAR!!!

- ¡¡¡NO TENGO HAMBRE!!!

- ¡¡¡POS MEJOOOOR!!!

- ¡¡¡ADIÓOOOOS!!!

- ¡¡¡ADIÓOOOOS!!! Bueno, ya está – me giré. Vi a Ken intentando aguantar la risa. Estaba como un pomelo. A los pocos segundos, explotó, y comenzó a reír como nunca lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer lo que has hecho!

- ¡Soy así!

- Ya, y me encanta – me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa dulces. Estuve por comérmelo a besos, pero no quería ser infiel a Joan. Ya era suficiente con que no me gustase.

- Bueno, vamos merendar – dije, desviando la mirada.

- Vale. ¿Qué tal con Joan?

- Buenoooo, sin más.

- ¿Te gusta algo?

- Ehhhh...no. ¿Y a ti Mayumi? ¿Vas a salir con ella?

- No, no.

- ¿Y conmigo? – volví a preguntar. A Ken, se le atragantó el zumo, y por poco se le sale por la nariz.

- No, tampoco. Por ahora, con nadie. – dijo tosiendo.

- Vale.

- No es que no te quiera, pero claro, Mayumi también me gusta, mucho menos que tú, pero me gusta, yo no quiero salir contigo gustándome otra persona. Eso está muy mal.

- Definitivamente, creo que voy a dejar a Joan.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho.

- Sí, es verdad. Además, me siento fatal por haberte inducido a hacerlo.

- No te preocupes. ¿Sabes? Joan me trata igual que tú, pero hay una diferencia muy grande.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tú me gustas, y él no. Además, tú has dicho que me quieres, y él no. ¿Por qué no volvemos de una vez?

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Bueno, supongo que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión. Venga, vamos a recoger la mesa.

- ¿Vas a dejarle?

- ¡A recoger! ¡Venga!

No le quise contestar, porque aún no estaba segura. Además, me apetecía chincharle un rato.

Llegó el sábado, y fui con Joan al cine. Al salir, me dijo:

- ¿Te ha gustado la película?

- Sí, era emocionante.

- ¿Qué tal tu calentura? – preguntó con sorna.

- Bien.

- Entonces ¿puedo?

- Está bieeen.

- Vale – me besó, fue breve e intenso, pero no sentí nada.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- Bien. Demos una vuelta.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

- Es que, aún me acuerdo de Ken...

- ¿Tu ex?

- Sí. Ha sido un cambio muy repentino.

- ¿Cortasteis hace poco?

- No, hace ocho meses.

- Entonces no es por el cambio por lo que estás mal. No ha sido repentino para nada, según mi opinión. Lo que pasa, es que estás colada por él. Mira, podía salir contigo aunque no nos gustásemos mucho, pero si te gusta otro, no sé ni por qué lo has hecho. Lo siento, pero te dejo. Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo. Y yo que pensaba que te pasaba algo grave de verdad...qué estúpido soy. Adiós, Inoue. – me quedé paralizada. Lo que había hecho a Joan, era lo que creí que me había hecho Ken, por lo que no le hablé tanto tiempo. Corrí hacia Joan. Llegué, y él me soltó:

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Lo siento mucho, Joan. No creí que se fuese a complicar todo tanto.

- Está bien, te perdono.

- ¿Querrías ser mi amigo?

- Sí, supongo. Bueno, esta es mi casa. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Me fui a mi casa, y me tumbé en mi cama. Como ya he dicho al principio del capítulo, fue una semana demasiado movida y, efectivamente, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Por suerte, no había acabado mal del todo, y a eso tenía que estar realmente agradecida.

_Continuará..._

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís el fanfic *-*


End file.
